


A Dart Brought Us Here

by upsetslingshot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angled Aromantic Asexual, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Language Barrier, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, Texting, The Author Has Never Been To Kazakhstan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: "The singer beamed and waved back at Ahk. The drum solo ended but the singer didn’t stop looking at Ahk. A ripple of laughter went through the crowd as the guitarist stamped his foot several times until the singer jumped and started performing again."Thanks to Ahk's bad dart-throwing skills, he and Kah have ended up in Atyrua, Kazakhstan on holiday. There's not to much here to see except: snow; markets... and one particular heavy metal singer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is just me and my canoe fellas. Please read this and grab a canoe too.
> 
> This was also meant to be a one shot to take a break as I plot out my next Star Wars AU chapter (and go back through everything else I wrote looking for details because I did not keeps notes because I am an idiot) but I accidentally made it... 25,000 words long instead. So, here's several chapters instead.
> 
> I also had to completely change Kah's character from like evil murderer to more... tsundere, because I wanted him to be in the story because he's fun to write, but I didn't actually want a villain in this. So now Ahk and Kah are a lot more pro-each other (I mean they are going on holiday with each other) but Kah is still a jackass about it.
> 
> Also Ahk is trans angled (gay)aro grey-ace in this which I think I'm probably going to carry on headcanoning him as from now on.

“Next time,” Kah grumbled, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m choosing where we go on holiday.”

 

Ahk tried to laugh but as his breath came out as fog he ended up stuttering with chattering teeth.

 

The pair were currently in Kazakhstan.

 

(“Let’s go to Kazakhstan.” Ahk had said.

 

“What? Where?” Kah had asked.

 

“Kazakhstan, it’s the ninth biggest country in the world.”

 

“Only the ninth?”

 

“Yeah, how about the city of Atyrau.” Ahk had said. “It’s got the lowest commercial airport in the world.”

 

“That’s really fascinating, Ahk.” Kah had said in the most bored voice he could muster.

 

“And it’s on the Caspian Sea.” Ahk has tried.

 

“Ahk, we use to live on the Mediterranean Sea.”

 

“It’s on the Ural River.”

 

“Our river is better.”

 

“We’ve never been to Asia before.”

 

“I really couldn’t care less about ticking things off a list.”

 

“Well, do you have any ideas where to go?”

 

“I don’t know, but why do you want to go to Kazakhstan?” Kah had asked. “Can’t you pick Paris or somewhere? You want to go to Asia? Pick Tokyo or somewhere? Is that place the capital?”

 

“No, Astana is the capital.”

 

“Then what’s the city you want to go to? The biggest?”

 

“No, the biggest city’s Almaty.”

 

“Then why do you want to go there?”

 

“I think it looks cool.”

 

“Las Vegas looks cool.”

 

“Oh come on, Kah, that’s just gambling. Pleeeease.” It had taken some more persuasion but Kah had eventually relented and they travelled to Kazakhstan.)

 

And it was cold. Well, it was cold to them. The day earlier when they back home in Cairo it had been 28°C, here it was 4°C.

 

“It’s cold, Ahk.” Kah said.

 

“I know, Kah.”

 

“I’m cold, Ahk.”

 

“I know, Kah.”

 

“We travelled for 21 hours to get here, Ahk.”

 

“I know, Kah.”

 

They passed through a crowd of people outside a bar with music blaring out of it.

 

“Shall we just go in here?” Ahk asked. Kah nodded and they tried to enter but got stopped by who Ahk assumed was the bouncer. He said something in Kazakh, looking directly at Ahk.

 

“I think he wants to see your I.D.” Kah said.

 

“Wow, Kah, I never would have figured that out.” Ahk shot back, before pulling out his passport to hand to the bouncer.

 

The bouncer looked at it before eventually nodding and handing it back to Ahk.

 

“Did you even look up what to do here?” Kah asked as they weaved their way through the crowd by the bar.

 

“I had a look.” Ahk replied.

 

They reached the bar and the music from the band was vibrating through the floor. It was heavy metal.

 

“Or did you just throw a dart at a map?”

 

“Do you want a pint of coke or half?” Ahk asked, deflecting the question.

 

“Hey, DID you just throw a dart at a map?” Kah squawked.

 

“Do you want a pint or half?” Ahk repeated.

 

Kah sighed. “You did just throw a dart at a map. I want whiskey”

 

“We’re not.” Ahk said sharply. “You know you can’t have any. And we did not come here because of a dart. If we went where the dart had landed we’d be in the middle of the Caspian Sea.”

 

The bartender came over and Ahk tried to order in English and then when it was apparent the bartender couldn’t understand him, Ahk pointed at the lever for coke and the larger glasses before signing for two. The bartender nodded and they eventually got their drinks. They then weaved their way back through the crowd and thankfully found a table.

 

Kah threw himself down on one of the chairs, slamming his glass down on the table.

 

“Don’t be like that, you jackass.” Ahk said. “You’re doing really well.”

 

Kah just grunted as Ahk took his own seat. He then turned his attention to the band. They were all dressed in leather and furs, with long hair and beards. Their singer was big, tall, broad, with a half-open shirt and sleeves pushed up over his elbows revealing muscular arms. The band started a new song and Ahk could feel the vibrations shaking the entire room. As the music continued Ahk found himself drumming along on the tabletop.

 

Kah quickly lost interest and out of the corner of his eye Ahk saw him turn around to watch the crowd instead. He said something but Ahk didn’t catch what.

 

Ahk had barely even touched his drink. Wow, Ahk thought, he must like this sort of music a lot more than he had imagined. As the lead singer went from one side of the stage to the other, Ahk’s eyes followed him. The singer moved just enough so that he was suddenly looking directly at Ahk. The singer seemed to freeze before he beamed at Ahk and returned to the centre of the stage, placing the microphone back in its stand. Ahk smiled softly, pleased at being noticed. Sure there wasn’t even 100 people in here, but it was still nice.

 

The singer looked back at Ahk, grinning again. Ahk shook his shoulders in silent laughter. The singer continued to stare at Ahk, the strumming of the guitars in the background seemingly getting louder- oh, one of band members stepped forward and hissed something to the singer, who suddenly jumped and immediately started singing.

 

Ahk laughed again and drank some of his drink. He turned to Kah, who was sat, cross-armed, staring into the crowd.

 

“Oi, are you alright?” Ahk asked.

 

“What?” Kah snapped. “Yes, why?”

 

“Well, sorry for asking.” Ahk huffed. He glanced back at the stage and as soon as he did, the singer caught his gaze and paused again. The guitarist shouted something and the singer continued. “Do you want to go?” Ahk asked, not taking his eyes off the stage.

 

“You seem to be enjoying the show.” Kah muttered, taking several deep breaths.

 

“Yeah, they’re pretty good.” Ahk said, turning back to Kah. “What’s got you angry?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, dealing with it.” Kah said, waving Ahk off. “Go get closer to the stage if you want.”

 

“Alright then.” Ahk said. He stood up and weaved through the crowd to get closer to the stage.

 

Ahk settled against a pillar and turned his attention back to the singer. The singer finished a verse and looked up to where Ahk had been as a drum solo started. When he saw he wasn’t there the singer’s shoulders slumped. Ahk grinned and raised a hand to wave. The motion drew the singer’s gaze who perked up when he saw sight of Ahk. The singer beamed and waved back at Ahk. The drum solo ended but the singer didn’t stop looking at Ahk. A ripple of laughter went through the crowd as the guitarist stamped his foot several times until the singer jumped and started performing again. Ahk blushed as he noticed the crowd looking in Ahk’s direction.

 

The rest of the night continued in much of the same way, the singer would keep getting distracted by Ahk who slowly made his way closer to the stage, smiling and waving as he did so. Ahk eventually found himself leaning on the side of the stage, the singer only had eyes of Ahk, barely ever glancing away. From where Ahk was now he could see the singer covered in a sheen of sweat, his shirt sticking to his chest and parts of his hair was tied up though most of it was down.

 

The singer winked at Ahk as he finished a verse. Ahk blushed, wondering what he said. The singer finally looked away to say something into the microphone before another drum solo kick-started another song. The singer pulled the microphone off its stand again and crossed the stage to stand closer to Ahk. Ahk laughed as the singer started again, his voice rumbling through Ahk’s entire body. He could see the other members of the band seemingly having mixed emotions about this. Specifically, most of them looked ecstatically happy whilst the guitarist looked ready to pounce on the singer if he missed a queue again.

 

The band finished and the crowd cheered. The singer said something into the microphone and the crowd laughed. The rest of the band packed up as the singer continued to talk. When the rest of the band had disappeared the singer stepped away from the microphone and jumped off the stage. The singer started to make his way to Ahk but it was at that moment that there was a commotion from across the room. Ahk closed his eyes and slowly turned around. Oh, look at that, Kah had gotten into a fight.

 

Ahk ran over to Kah and latched onto him, attempting to drag him away from the man he was having a fight with.

 

“Kah, what are you fucking doing?” Ahk cried.

 

“I didn’t start it!”  Kah snapped. “He did!” He jabbed a finger at the man who was now being held back by security.

 

“Oh for god sake, Kah.” Ahk sighed.

 

“What? Why are you blaming me?!” Kah growled. He tried to struggle away from Ahk but as another member of security appeared, Kah stopped moving. Ahk pulled him back and stood in front of him. One of the security guards came up to them. He asked them something and when Ahk managed to stutter out in bad Kazakh how they didn’t speak Kazakh.

 

“English?” The guard then asked.

 

“Yes, we can speak English.” Ahk said, switching to the language. Well, this was them getting arrested.

 

The guard stepped closer to them and Ahk felt Kah tense up, probably ready to start fighting the guard too.

 

“Keep him on a leash.” The guard said, pointing at Kah. “He is a known trouble.” The guard jerked his head back towards the other man. “He will try again.”

 

“‘Leash’? What do you mean ‘leash’?” Kah yelled. “Do you think I’m a dog-” But Ahk slapped his hand over Kah’s mouth to shut him up.

 

“I will do, thank you.” Ahk said louder over Kah’s muffled shouting.

 

The guard nodded and helped the other drag the man away from them.

 

“Kah,” Ahk said, taking his hand away from Kah’s mouth. “Shall I call your therapist? Her office should still be open.”

 

“Fuck, no.” Kah hissed. “I’m alright, I’ll be alright.” He took several deep breaths.

 

“We’re going to go.” Ahk stated.

 

“No, we’re not. I’m going to get something to drink.” Kah said, attempting to push past Ahk. However Ahk grabbed hold of his arm.

 

“No, Kah. We are going to go now.” Ahk said again. “Right now.” He secured his grip on Kah’s arm and dragged him towards the exit.

 

And it was as they were making their way towards the exit that the singer passed them. Ahk ground to a halt, Kah walking directly into him.

 

“What the fuck, Ahk?” Kah exclaimed.

 

The singer stopped too and smiled, looking rather nervous, his eyes flickering over to Kah for a moment before firmly settling back on Ahk. Oh, Ahk thought, as his stomach looped, he did look rather nice. His eyes were very warm and Ahk had a desire to run his fingers through the singer’s hair. Ahk bet the singer would be really warm to wrap himself up against. Ahk made a sharp motion forward to do just that, but stopped himself before he took a step.

 

One of the band members (the drummer?) suddenly appears by the singer’s side. He said something and the singer looked to the back of the bar, back at the band member then back to Ahk. He sighed and pointed to the back of the bar. He started to say something but Ahk got the jist of what he was about to say, especially with the slightly miserable look on his face. Ahk waved his and hand the singer let out a shake laugh before waving and disappearing.

 

There was a moment of silence before Kah said, “what the fuck was that?”

 

Ahk grabbed hold on Kah’s arm again and began pulling him to the exit again.

 

“Was he harassing you?” Kah asked.

 

“No, he wasn’t. Please don’t go starting fights where there’s no need for one.” Ahk said.

 

“I’m just saying, if he was coming on to you I will deal with him for you. He looks like the kind of person who would.”

 

“I can deal with people myself you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know, but then that stops me from getting to tear people apart.” Kah said that with malicious joy in his voice.

 

“And why do you even think he would be the kind of person who would?” Ahk asked.

 

“Seriously, have you seen him? He looks like he could and would tear you to shreds.”

 

“What? And you don’t look like that?”

 

“Do you want me to tear you appear?” Kah growled.

 

“And besides,” Ahk said, ignoring Kah’s open desire for violence. “Even if someone came on to me, what’s to say I wouldn’t enjoy it.”

 

“Ahk, the last several times people have come on to you I’ve found you having a panic attack in the bathrooms.”

 

Ahk ignored Kah as they stepped out onto the street. They passed a poster advertising events happening in the club (or at least, Ahk assumed that’s what it was saying). On it was a picture of the band. Ahk snapped a photo on his phone and Kah lent forward.

 

“Wow, Ahk, I thought you were kidding when you said you could enjoy someone coming on to you.” He asked.

 

“Shut up.” Ahk said, putting his phone away as they started to walk back to their hotel. “He’s nice to look at, it’s just aesthetic.”

 

“You almost threw yourself at him back there.”

 

Ahk shrugged. “He looks like he’d be a good hugger. Sensual as well as aesthetic. You do remember I am gay aroace, not just aroace.”

 

“I know, I know.” Kah muttered. “‘Oriented aroace’ isn’t it.”

 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Ahk said.

 

“So you got a crush, platonically.” Kah punched Ahk’s arm.

 

Ahk rubbed it and glared at his brother. “Ow.” He punched Kah back and jumped away before Kah could retaliate. “And absolutely not, I’ve only just seen him, it’s no way near enough to be a squish. Now, general friends, that’s something. I mean, have you ever just, looked at someone and wanted to be friends with them?” Ahk tried to be. “No, wait, you’ve only have me as a friend, so you probably haven’t.”

 

“Keep going like that and I might not even have one friend.” Kah growled.

 

“But like,” Ahk continued, once again ignoring Kah. “Looking at someone you want to be friends with, and also want to continue looking at, and hug, and stroke their hair, and listen to them all day.”

 

“Yeah,” Kah said. “Wouldn’t that just cover a platonic crush?”

 

“Probably, if it was with someone I actually knew.” Ahk paused again. “Oh! Do you remember when I made you read those Jughead Jones reboot comics?”

 

“How can I forget, that’s all you went on about for weeks.”

 

“You know when Jughead meets Sabrina for the first time and she’s dressed like a giant burger?”

 

“Depressingly yes, there is space in my mind that is taken up by that.”

 

“And Jughead instantly wants to be friends with burger!Sabrina the first time he sees her. I bet it’s just kind of like that.” Ahk finished.

 

“Whatever,” Kah said. “Just keep my posted.”

 

There was another lapse into silence before Kah loudly exclaimed. “Wait, I have two friends!”

 

“Who?” Ahk asked.

 

“You and your Italian friend.”

 

“He is, as you say, my friend, not yours.”

 

“He can be both our friends.”

 

“Do you even know what his name is?”

 

“I’m not a fucking moron you piece of shit, I know it’s Octavius.” Kah said, before saying a lot quieter. “It is that, right?”

 

“That’s his nickname, yeah, what’s his real name?” Ahk asked.

 

Kah looked poised to say something but when nothing came out Ahk filled him in. “It’s Agostino, and he’s not really your friend, he just lets you fuck him whenever we’re in Rome.”

 

“We’ve done it more than once,” Kah said. “That counts as friends to me.”

 

“I don’t think he counts you as one.” Ahk said.

 

“What, why?” Kah spluttered, “I’m fucking amazing, you should hear him scream when I made him-”

 

“100% do not want to hear that.” Ahk screeched, drowning the rest of Kah out. “I’ve already had to walk in on you two, I don’t want to actually discuss it.”

 

Kah was in thought for a moment before, “his surname starts with an ‘i’ doesn’t it.”

 

“Spelt in the English alphabet… the Italian alphabet…?”

 

“I think it’s just called the Latin alphabet.”

 

“Spelt in the Latin alphabet, yes, his name starts with an ‘i’, though it’s sort of pronounced as a ‘j’ sound.”

 

“Oh fuck, forget it, Italian is hard.” Kah muttered.

 

“You were the one who decided to learn Danish instead of Italian.” Ahk shot back though Kah ignored him, instead concentrating for once in his damn life.

 

“Iuliano!” Kah suddenly shouted. “His surname is Iuliano!”

 

“Well done, do you know what his middle names are?”

 

“Oh fuck off, bitch, why should I keep track of his names, he’s your friend not mine.”

 

“And here I thought you said he was your only other friend besides me.” Ahk sang.

 

“And I also said keep going the way you are and I won’t even have one friend.”

 

Ahk faked a gasp. “Do you intend to friend-dump me?”

 

“No, I intend to glass you.” Ahk just laughed at that.

 

They continued back to their hotel room in much of the same bickering state and when Kah disappeared into the bathroom, Ahk flopped onto his bed and pulled out his phone. He opened it to the picture he snapped of the advertisement and zoomed in on the singer. Ahk grinned slightly as he looked at singer. He wondered if they would be performing tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to upload this every other day (I thought I had uploaded the last chapter late on the 2nd, I apparently uploaded it early 3rd but eh, same difference).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“It’s still cold, Ahk.” Kah huffed. “Not only cold, Ahk, but really humid as well, Ahk. Ahk, why are we here?”

 

They were currently in a street market. Ahk had bought a bag of fruit and was slowly chewing through them.

 

“Want a peach?” He asked, offering the bag to Kah.

 

When Kah glared at him Ahk laughed and took another piece out.

 

Ahk had finished his bag of fruit and was considering buying a big scarf just to shut Kah up when his brother barged into his side, grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around to face the street.

 

“Fuck, what?” Ahk asked, steadying himself.

 

“Isn’t that him?” Kah said rather quietly, jerking his head down the street.

 

Ahk looked down it and caught sight of a man in a hi-vis jacket. He looked back at Kah and shrugged.

 

“Isn’t that your singer? The one that looks like a thug.” Kah asked.

 

Ahk looked back at the man again. His hair was tied back and he was wearing baggy overalls under his hi-vis, but, Kah was right, that was the singer.

 

“You’re right,” Ahk said, his pulse suddenly going faster than before. “He doesn’t look like a thug, he looks like he’s at work.”

 

“Oh, I suppose he is. At work, I mean, not not-looking-like-a-thug. I guess we’d better leave him to it.” Kah said, before starting to turn away.

 

Ahk however, shot his hand out to grab Kah’s arm. “Let’s just go for a walk down the street, eh?” He didn’t turn to look at Kah, he didn’t need to see his dumb face looking smug right now.

 

As they made their way down the street the singer picked up a clipboard from some boxes and wrote something down. He then turned to face down the street.

 

Ahk’s eyes went wide and he darted in between two stalls to hide. Kah watched him, bewildered.

 

Ahk jumped back out to drag Kah along with him to hide.

 

“I think he saw us.” Kah said bluntly.

 

Ahk startled and craned his head around to look through the stall. The singer was stood, his clipboard lower, a grin on his face. Ahk lent forward and the singer moved his head in their direction and Ahk wrenched his head back.

 

“It’s just a suspicious that he saw us.” Kah said, shrugging.

 

Ahk scrowled and continued down the street, keeping to the other side of the stalls, Kah trailing behind him.

 

Ahk stopped when he came level to the singer. He had started to read his clipboard again.

 

Ahk lent over the stall to look closer at the singer. He was wearing a name-tag on his overalls, but that didn’t help as Ahk couldn’t read Cyrillic.

 

“This might be veering into stalking now.” Kah muttered beside him. Ahk ignored him and pulled out his phone.

 

“What are you doing?” Kah asked as Ahk opened notepad and started to scratch down the letters. “Oh yeah, that’s really stalkerish.” Kah said.

 

Ahk hushed him and saved the text. He looked back up at the singer who was talking to someone now.

 

“Are we just going to stand here or are you actually going to do something, stalker?” Kah asked.

 

“Why would I want to do anything?” Ahk asked, not taking his eyes off the singer.

 

“Oh, really, come on, your aspec ass likes that.”

 

At that Ahk blushed. Thinking about it, hiding behind a stall, unable to take his eyes off the man, that his brother might have a point. He had just got punched in the gut by a huge fist of aesthetic attraction.

 

Ahk straightened up, he decided he was going to go and talk to the singer.

 

He strode out from around the stall but as soon as he reached the street he immediately turned right around and back behind the stall.

 

“What if we can’t speak the same language.” Ahk jabbered to Kah as soon as he could. “Anyway he’s at work I can’t bother him now.”

 

Kah sighed and nodded. Then he walked out onto the street.

 

Ahk gasped and chased after Kah before he could do any damage. When he reached the street he found Kah stood by himself; the singer gone.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, you bastard?” Ahk hissed.

 

“I was going to talk to your singer for you, even though you never deserve my fucking help.” Kah explained.

 

“No you’re not.” Ahk ordered. “You are not going to do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’d probably try and throttle him for starters.” Ahk said. “You’re not going to start talking to him.”

 

Kah crossed his arms and grumbled “I haven’t tried to throttle anyone in months.” He paused. “Although, yes, there is a distinct possibility I will try and throttle the man coming on to my dear vulnerable little brother.”

 

“I’m not vulnerable, you’re just a piece of shit who thinks the worst in people. Anyway, let’s go.” Ahk said. “We can go to the train station and have a look at going out to the countryside.” Ahk took a step back- and immediately walking into someone.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry-” Ahk said, turning around, only to freeze as he saw the singer stood there.

 

“Oh- I- oh- er- I- hi-” Ahk spluttered. The singer was also completely still, his face covered in a bright blush.

 

The singer said something quietly in Kazakh and Ahk realised he was carrying several boxes in his arms. He was working. And yet, he smelt of nice cologne and his hair looked incredibly soft and Ahk couldn’t help talk.

 

“I- I, er- I like your- your music.” Ahk said.

 

He wasn’t entirely sure if the singer could understand him but the singer smiled regardless.

 

There was a sudden shout from behind them and the singer jumped, shuffling the boxes in his arms. He said something again and motioned with his head towards the shout. Ahk guessed, once again, that he had to go. Ahk nodded and waved. The singer smiled slightly and walked off, looking back over his shoulder at Ahk as he did so.

 

“Fuck, that was really painful.” Kah said.

 

“It was?” Ahk asked.

 

Kah nodded and then grinned darkly. “Oh, Ahk, you’re interested? What’s that then?”

 

Ahk paused for several seconds before swearing. “Fuck, bro, I don’t know. Probably a squish. Currently still just oriented aroace.” He paused again before adding. “I might forget about him tomorrow, I can’t be bothered to start dissecting all that right now.”

 

“Alright then. Hey bitch,” Kah said and started to walk down the street. “Do you wanna take your aroace ass down to get something to eat?” Ahk nodded and took one last look down the street. The singer had gone. Ahk shook his head and hurried to follow his brother.

 

* * *

 

They were in a cafe when Ahk decided to see what the Cyrillic he had written down turned out to be. He borrowed Kah’s phone and slowly imputed the letters once he figured out what it was he had scribbled down.

 

Eventually he did it and… the web page came up in Kazakh.

 

“What the fuck did you expect putting it into a Google search?” Kah asked, ripping his phone from Ahk’s hands.

 

“Oh, well I’m sorry, I just don’t seem to have your fucking thought power.” Ahk said deadpan.

 

“Obviously not.” Kah muttered, handing the phone back to Ahk, now just on Google Translate. “It says ‘Arystanbek’.”

 

“Is that a name or what?” Ahk asked quietly, actually put the Arabic translation into the Google search. “Well, it just keep telling me about people named that so I’m going to assume it’s a first name.”

 

“There you go, you know your singer is called Arystanbek, you’re one step closer to fucking him now and all it took was some creepy stalking.”

 

“Kah, I swear to fucking god I will strangle you myself.”

 

* * *

 

They returned to the bar later than night. Ahk had been practically buzzing with excitement as the day started to turn to night. He couldn’t wait to see the singer again, even more after that last encounter. He had looked so nice, even more so when he blushed. Ahk wanted to make the singer do that again.

 

“Well, there he is again.” Kah muttered, waving his hand at the singer, Arystanbek, on stage. “You actually gonna try and talk to him tonight?”

 

“Yes, absolutely I will.” Ahk said.

 

“You’re not going to are you?”

 

“Nooooo, he’s working.” Ahk said.

 

“Oh my god, you fucking wimp.” Kah said. “Do you want me to go talk to him?”

 

“I already said, no, fuck off.” Ahk then started to make his way to the bar. “Just a coke again?”

 

“Fine.” Kah huffed. “I’ll go get a table-”

 

“No you’re not.” Ahk said sharply. “I’m keeping you on a leash. Now stay and don’t wander away from me.”

 

“Fuck, Ahk, don’t say shit like that.”

 

“What? that’s just what the bouncer told me to do-”

 

“Don’t say shit like that, in that tone of voice, to me.” Kah shuddered. “Say it to him instead.” Kah said, pointing towards Arystanbek.

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Kah.” Ahk shot back. “Only you can think of shit like that.” Ahk stomped over to the bar, Kah following him closely.

 

They bought their drinks and but there wasn’t any tables spare. Instead they found a space standing by the side of the stage. Arystanbek noticed them and waved. Ahk waved back and he was pretty sure Kah was rolling his eyes.

 

The music was causing the whole room to vibrate, even Kah started to nod his head along with it.

 

“Aren’t they good.” Ahk said over the music.

 

“Ahk, you don’t like this sort of music at all.” Kah said. “Are you sure you don’t want to fuck him.”

 

Ahk ignored him, instead he took a sip of his drink and continued to watch Arystanbek.

 

Eventually the band finished and after Arystanbek said something into the mic he disappeared into a back room.

 

“Boo, no, come back,” Kah said dreary. “My brother wants to stare at you some more.”

 

“Shut up, Kah.”

 

Arystanbek appeared back in the room.

 

“Oh look, he heard me.” Kah muttered.

 

Arystanbek started to make a beeline for them.

 

“Oh look, he’s coming over here now.” Kah said. “Hey, he’s not working now.”

 

Ahk laughed nervously and Arystanbek slowed as he reached the pair. He waved and Ahk realised he was holding something in his other hand. He said something quietly in Kazakh and lifted his hand with the things in it. He was blushing again.

 

Ahk dropped his eyes to the items and he realised it was a CD and a… t-shirt, Ahk thought.

 

“Oh,” Ahk took the items. “How- how much-?” He asked as he started to get his wallet out. Arystanbek shook his head and, with his fingertips, gently pushed the items closer towards Ahk’s centre. His fingers were warm and his touch was sending tremors up and down Ahk’s spine. But like, they felt nice.

 

There was a shout from one of the band members and Arystanbek let go. He pointed behind him and laughed nervously. He then said something in Kazakh.

 

“We- we keep getting interrupted don’t we.” Ahk murmured.

 

“ATTILA!”

 

Arystanbek sighed and took a step back. Ahk nodded and Arystanbek turned and disappeared back into the crowd.

 

“Oh look, he gave you things.” Came Kah’s voice. Ahk jumped at it. He had forget his brother was there. “And you hear what they called him, ‘Attila’, like the Hun?”

 

“I didn’t know that was still a name.” Ahk muttered, looking at the presents in his hand.

 

“Probably a stage name.” Kah said. “Anyway, what did he give you?”

 

“A CD and t-shirt.”

 

“Won’t that be region locked?”

 

“No, CDs aren’t.”

 

There was silence for a couple of seconds as Ahk continued to stare at the gifts before Kah slammed a hand down on his shoulder.

 

“Come on, let’s get back to the hotel.” He said. “I want to look up somewhere where I can do box tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Back at the hotel room Kah unfolded the t-shirt.

 

“Yeah, this is really not your style.” He said, looking at it. “How can you be goth when if you wear heavy metal? Ahk, we have a goth image to maintain!”

 

“It’s a gift, it’s the thought that counts, and besides, neither of us dress very goth anymore.” Ahk said.

 

“It’s the vibe more than anything.” Kah insisted as Ahk pulled the t-shirt back.

 

“I’m going to try it on.” Ahk said, going into the bathroom. He threw his jumper through the gap in the door in the vague direction of his bed. The t-shirt seemed pretty big, but Ahk supposed having a baggy one would be better than one that was too small.

 

“And take your binder off, you’ve been wearing it for like 15 hours now.” Kah called through the door. Akh stuck his tongue out but decided that Kah was probably right. Ahk started humming as he tried the t-shirt one. Once he had changed Ahk re-entered the room.

 

“Are you humming one of those songs?” Kah asked not looking up from the CD which he was studying.

 

“Oh, I guess I am.” Ahk laughed nervously. Kah snorted and lifted his head.

 

“Holy shit that’s huge.” He exclaimed upon seeing Ahk.

 

“It’s really soft material.” Ahk said.

 

Kah shook his head and put the CD down. “Whatever, I’m going in the bathroom.” Kah muttered, before disappearing into it.

 

Ahk sighed and changed into his pyjamas. Once he put his stuff away (picking up his jumper which had not made it to his bed and folding the shirt carefully), Ahk slung himself on his bed and picked up the CD. The cover was similar to the shirt, in very heavy metal style. Ahk flipped it over, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to read the back. He couldn’t.

 

He cracked open the box to see inside and alongside the CD and booklet there was also a… note?

 

Ahk pulled it out and set the CD aside. Unfolding it he discovered it was in English. Sitting upright Ahk started to read.

 

‘Hi, my name’s Arystanbek (his nickname (stage name) is Attila, most people call him that).

 

I was told you could speak English from the my colleagues and I hope this isn’t too weird (I don’t think it is but what do I know). I can’t speak English, but my bandmate can (and I, the very handsome drummer ;) obliged to write for him).

 

I hope you like the CD and tee shirt, I didn’t know your size but I decided that a bigger size was better than a smaller (our band is called ‘The Huns’ fyi :P).

 

I don’t know how long you’re in the area for but if you want to hang out any time send me a message and hopefully Google Translate won’t be too horrible. My number is +7456185445 if you do want to get in touch. I’d love to get to know you better.

 

I hope you’re having a good time in Atyrau! Arystanbek. (Attila didn’t tell me to add anything else but I’m sure he wants to add xoxoxoxo).’

 

Kah re-entered the room.

 

“What you got there?”

 

“A letter.” Ahk said. He handed the letter to Kah who read through it.

 

“‘I’d love to get to know you better.’ Oh yeah, he is definitely hitting on you.” Kah said, handing the letter back.

 

“Yeah, I kinda guessed that for myself.” Ahk said dryly.

 

“And I told you ‘Attila’ was a stage name.” Kah said.

 

“I wonder which one he prefers.” Ahk mused out loud, re-reading through the letter.

 

“Hey, there’s something back.” Kah said, squinting his eyes to try and read it, instead of moving closer.

 

Ahk turned the letter over and read what it said to Kah.

 

“‘Hi, I’m Otabek, the drummer. Firstly, the man you’re with, I seen him on Grindr and I wanted to let him know that I am very interested in hitting him up so can you tell him to keep an eye out for notifications (I can’t replicate the emoji with emoticons but the eyes emoji, you know).

 

But seriously, you’ve been the only thing Attila has been talking about all day (he kind of won’t shut up tbh). I hope you send him a message (or you don’t have to, I’m not the boss of you). Regards, Otabek.’”

 

“Oh, I didn’t get any notifications?” Kah muttered, taking out his phone.

 

“He’s been talking about me all day?” Ahk said quietly, thought Kah either didn’t hear him or was ignoring him.

 

“Aha, over-excessive use of emojis? I have got the notification from that guy.” Kah said instead. He mumbled something before locking his phone. “I’m sure we can arrange something later.” He added, grinning. Ahk shook his head.

 

“So, are you going to message him?” Kah asked.

 

“Ah, I don’t… know.”

 

“You might as well, then you’ll have more than two friends- well, you’ll have two friends and a thug who looks like he might murder you hanging around.”

 

“Kah, don’t call yourself a ‘thug’.” Ahk said, putting the letter back away. “It’s not your fault you look like that.”

 

“Right, you bastard, for that I’m going to message him myself and tell him you never want to see him again.” Kah said loudly, attempting to swipe the CD. Ahk was too quick for him and moved the CD out of reach.

 

“See this is why I don’t consider you a friend.” Ahk shoved the CD away. “Anyway, didn’t you want to look up where to go boxing?”

 

“Oh yeah I did!” Kah dropped down onto his own bed and pulled out his phone again.

 

Ahk settled back again on his own when Kah chimed up. “Okay, I think I found one quite close by, so I’m going there tomorrow.”

 

“‘We’re going there’, you mean.” Ahk said, now on his own phone. “Did you even bring your gloves?”

 

“I brought my tape, I’ll be fine with that. I don’t intend to fight anyone.”

 

“Holy shit, that’s a first!”

 

Kah just responded by throwing a pillow at Ahk’s head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of archery. It's an archery chapter. I miss doing archery.
> 
> Anyway, like always, enjoy!

The next day it was raining.

 

“Ahk. It’s-”

 

“Fuck, yes, I know, it’s cold!”

 

They arrived at the gym and Kah shook the excess water from his hair. “Next time.” He said, miserably. “I am 100% choosing where to go. We haven’t seen the sun since we got here, though I will admit I thought it would rain sooner.”

 

They paid for a session and Kah immediately claimed a punching bag. Ahk dropped their bag and sat down on it. He couldn’t wait until he got access to a CD player so he could play the album Arystanbek had given him. Sure, he preferred gothic style music, but there was something about Arystanbek’s music which was just so good. Possibly just Arystanbek himself.

 

“Are you not doing anything?” Kah asked as he wrapped his tape around his hands.

 

“Hey, you never told me you wanted to work out. I only brought this binder, not the size-up one I can actually exercise in.” Ahk said. “And Octavius did say if I worked out in this one and it caused me to pass out again, he’s coming down to Cairo to kick the shit out of you.”

 

“Why me?” Kah spluttered. “You’d be the one who decided to work out in that.”

 

“Probably cause I won’t change my binder and not be able to breath trying to fight him.” Ahk said.

 

“So, if you’re not going to do anything, why did you come with me?” Kah asked.

 

“Mmm.” Ahk rubbed his chin before snapping his fingers. “Oh yeah. Let’s go Little Mac, let’s go Little Mac, let’s go Little Mac-”

 

“For fuck sake, STOP IT!” Kah shouted. “Little Mac’s short, do I look short to you?”

 

“You sure act like Little Mac when he’s called short.” Ahk snorted. “Okay then, how about Rocky? I mean I can play the music if it helps.”

 

“You know last night when I said I wasn’t planning on fighting anyone.”

 

Ahk laughed and pulled out his phone as Kah went back to the punching bag.

 

“Are you sure you want to start without gloves?” Ahk asked, looking over his phone. “It’ll hurt.”

 

“Do I look like the kind of man who gives a shit about pain?” Kah said loudly, outstretching his arms and grinning maniacally.

 

“That’s fair enough.” Ahk muttered, returning to his phone. He wondered what Arystanbek was doing now. Was he working? Or did he start working later? Perhaps he was at band practice. Ah, he should have saved Arystanbek’s number so he could start texting him now. It would be nice to talk to him.

 

The sound of Kah hitting the punching bag filled the air. The gym was rather empty.

 

There was suddenly other sounds alongside Kah’s boxing, though Ahk didn’t pay it any attention. Perhaps Arystanbek had to do shopping, Ahk wondered what sort of food he liked. He wondered if Arystanbek liked any of the food he did. Soon the boxing stopped.

 

“Hey, have you texted your singer yet?” Kah asked.

 

“No, not yet, why?” Ahk answered, not looking up from his phone.

 

“Because he’s over there.”

 

Ahk’s head shot up and there was Arystanbek and a couple of his band members.

 

“We keep bumping into him, don’t we.” Ahk said very quietly.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s because he lives around here.” Kah replied. “I don’t think the drummer is with them.” And at that, he turning back to his punching bag and carrying on with his training. Ahk once again found he was unable to look away from Arystanbek, but this time he was wearing a tank top and he was stretching and- fuck! He looked very nice. Ahk did desperately want to hug him.

 

One of the band members seemed to have noticed him and muttered something to Arystanbek. The singer span around and waved. Ahk blushed. He hadn’t messaged Arystanbek yet. He had his number but hasn't messaged him yet. And now he was ogling him. Gah! Ahk blushed and shrank back as his embarrassment felt overwhelming. He waved back and Arystanbek beamed.

 

“Please kill me, Kah.” Ahk muttered to Kah.

 

Kah stopped punching to respond. “I’ve been trying to for a while now.”

 

Ahk groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I haven’t messaged him, I bet he thinks I’m ignoring him.”

 

“Or you haven’t opened the CD yet, or doesn’t have mobile roaming.” Kah said. “There’s a lot of reasons you might not have texted him yet.”

 

“But I know it’s because I just haven’t yet.”

 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.” Kah then returned to punching.

 

And there Ahk was for honestly what seemed like an eternity. Arystanbek kept going in between pieces of equipment which were all in Ahk’s view. As he was lifting weights Ahk got a clear view of his arms and his back. Ahk was sure Arystanbek was showing off to him. Though it might be working, Ahk found his heart rate speeding up whenever Arystanbek did anything. Ahk couldn't stop himself as he raked his eyes across Arystanbek, taking in his biceps and broad back, he was covered in sweat and his top was sticking to him, giving Ahk a very clear image of the muscles on his chest. Hmm, greyace, maybe? He’d have to explore this later.

 

After a while this Arystanbek-showing-off-to-him idea including Arystanbek walking over to him. Ahk’s heart rate did speed up then. And stay up.

 

Arystanbek stopped in front of him and Ahk quickly stood up. Arystanbek was tall. Ahk hadn’t quite realised how much taller Arystanbek was over him. Kah stopped punching and started to fiddle with his wraps.

 

Arystanbek’s entire body was flush and with a fine sheen of sweat. And still Ahk desperately wanted to hug him. He must feel so warm right now and his muscles… he must give very very good hugs.

 

Arystanbek pointed back at some of the equipment and Ahk guessed he was asking if he wanted to work out with him. Ahk blushed again and tried to figure out how to say that he would love to but due to the fact he didn’t have the correct binder for it he didn’t want to risk it both in gestures and without actually telling Arystanbek that was the reason why. In the end Ahk looked directly at the equipment, back at Arystanbek and simply shook his head.

 

Arystanbek blinked then nodded. He said something in Kazakh and raised a finger which Ahk guessed meant to say to wait there. He disappeared and Ahk shot a glance towards Kah who shrugged.

 

Eventually Arystanbek returned with a bag in his hands. He opened it and pulled out the riser of a bow. He smiled and cocked his head.

 

Archery? That should be fine. He’d never done archery before, that could be good. He should be good at archery, being aro and all that. Time to rep that aro cred and all that.

 

Ahk nodded and Arystanbek broke into a smile. He pointed across the gym to a door which had the image of a boss plastered on it.

 

“Kah we’re going to do some archery.”  Ahk said.

 

Kah sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

“Er, you don’t have to come with us.” Ahk stated but Kah over-cut him.

 

“I’m not going to let you go wandering off into a secluded area with a man you’ve only met 3 times before.” He said. He picked up his bag and nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

Arystanbek looked from Ahk to Kah and back to Ahk. He nodded and motioned towards the door. They made their way towards the doors and Arystanbek brushed his shoulder against Ahk’s and Ahk blushed heavily again.

 

They entered the hall and there was a few bosses at the opposite end. Kah stopped by the door, lent against the wall, folding his arms and tried to look as bored as possible. Arystanbek went to a cabinet and pulled out a tape measure.

 

He came back to Ahk and gestured to raise both arms into a t-pose. Which Ahk did. Arystanbek moved closer and measured from one of Ahk’s hands to the other, and then just from of his hands to his shoulder. Arystanbek’s touch, when even he brushed against Ahk’s hand, seemed to be scalding and he was close enough for Ahk to see the exact shade of brown of his eyes.

 

They were shade pretty.

 

Arystanbek pulled away and made a triangle shape with his hands and pulled it towards his eyes. Ahk guessed this was what he wanted to do next. He did. Arystanbek nodded and went back to the cabinet.

 

Arystanbek came back with a bag and a bunch of arrows. He set the arrows down and took the sections of bows out. Ahk lent down to watch closely as Arystanbek put the bow together. Screw the two limbs on then the string. Arystanbek held the bow up to show Ahk which was the right-way up before showing him the string and which was the right way up for that.

 

Once the string was on Arystanbek put the bow down and pulled out a finger tap and arm guard. He slipped the tab on to Ahk’s hand and once again Ahk felt like Arystanbek’s touches burnt, but he enjoyed them very much. Arystanbek put the arm guard on Ahk (this didn’t have the same effect as the glove mainly because Ahk was wearing a hoodie).

 

Arystanbek then handed the bow to Ahk and picked up the arrows. Slotting them into the quiver Arystanbek lent closer again, wrapping his arms around Ahk to secure the quiver around Ahk’s waist. Ahk blushed again. Arystanbek was incredibly close to him now and Ahk was so close to resting his head in Arystanbek’s hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kah move, though he didn’t bother turning his head to see how by how much.

 

Arystanbek pulled away again and chirped something in Kazakh. He quickly put his own bow together and led Ahk to the shooting line.

 

Arystanbek gently put his hands on Ahk’s shoulders and guided him to the correct spot. He then placed his hand on Ahk’s back and instinctively Ahk straightened up. Arystanbek looked him up and down and guestured down. Ahk glanced down and guessed Arystanbek was telling him to copy his stance. Ahk did so.

 

He picked up his own bow and positioned himself. He then drew his empty bow back and grinned at Ahk. Ahk nodded and went to take up the same position. It was at that moment he realised that his bow didn’t seem to align with his dominant hand. He shot Arystanbek a look and switched the bow between hands. Arystanbek nodded and pulled the bow out of Ahk’s hand and pushed it back into his other. Ahk blinked and decided that if Arystanbek was sure this was the correct hand then it would have to be.

 

Once Ahk had copied Arystanbek’s position Arystanbek dropped from his and examined Ahk’s. He then went about making little changes, muttering under his breath as he did so.

 

He lifted Ahk’s elbow up higher, changed the position of Ahk’s fingers around the nock so that two were below it and one above. He then went round to the arm holding the bow and gently bent it as Ahk had been holding it completely straight. He then put eased most Ahk’s fingers off of the riser, so it was just sitting on top of his thumb and forefinger. Ahk blushed as once again, feelings of fire coursed through him. Finally Arystanbek placed his hand on Ahk’s back again making sure his back was straight.

 

Once satisfied he chirped again and motioned for Ahk to rest. Dropping out of the stance Ahk watched as Arystanbek grinned at him, took an arrow out of his quiver, and shot it. It hit bulls-eye.

 

Ahk smiled and gave Arystanbek a thumbs up. Arystanbek returned it and motioned. It was Ahk turn to try.

 

Ahk pulled an arrow out. He looked at it before deciding that the different coloured fletching  should probably go at the top. He pulled the arrow on to the string until there was a satisfying thunking sound and he retook the position Arystanbek had shown him. He looked down the arrow and released the string in the vain hope that it would hit the boss.

 

It didn’t.

 

Ahk gave Arystankbek a nervous grin who simply replied with a thumbs up.

 

Arystanbek the reloaded and motioned for Ahk to do the same.

 

They fired again. Arystanbek hit the bullseye. Ahk missed again.

 

After every release Arystanbek would smile or give a thumbs up and Ahk blushed even more.

 

They went through their arrows until Ahk came down to his final one. He positioned himself and looked down the arrow. The previous ones all seemed to have been going high and to the left, so Ahk shifted his bow slightly down and to the right. He released. And hit the boss. Well, it wasn’t the target but it was at least still the boss.

 

Arystanbek clapped and beamed. Ahk laughed nervously in response.

 

Arystanbek put down his bow and motioned for Ahk to do the same. He then walked out towards the boss, Ahk hurrying behind him.

 

Once they had collected all the arrows (Ahk had to scout the floor looking for his) they returned to the shooting line. It was then that Ahk noticed that Kah was absolutely staring daggers at Arystanbek.

 

Ahk motioned to Arystanbek that he’ll only be a minute and rushed over to Kah.

 

“What the fuck are you staring at?” He hissed to Kah.

 

“I don’t like the way he keeps touching you.” Kah muttered darkly.

 

“He’s showing me archery, he kind of has to-” Ahk sighed. “Do you want to go back to boxing and leave us?”

 

“Absolutely not.” Kah snapped.

 

“You were the one who told me to message him. That would have involved meeting up.”

 

“Yeah, but somewhere public, and not by yourself.”

 

“Well, can you not look like you’re going to kill him.” Ahk said.

 

Kah hmped and looked away, though his hands were screwed into tight fists and he was shaking slightly.

 

“Deal with your anger yourself.” Ahk growled. “Whatever, I don’t care.” And he returned to Arystanbek, who was looking very concerned. Akh shook his head and picked up his bow again.

 

They shoot another few rounds though Arystanbek noticing how Kah was glaring at him which did take a lot of the fun out of it.

 

Eventually, once Ahk had been hit on the arm holding his bow several times and when his other arm was becoming stiff and painful did he decide to call it a day. He managed to get across this fact and Arystanbek showed him how to dismantle the bow. Ahk helped him put the rest of the equipment away in the cabinet and Arystanbek locked it away.

 

“Finally.” Kah muttered as they left the hall.

 

“We were only in there for like 30 minutes.” Ahk huffed back. “You were boxing for that time too.”

 

Arystanbek stood next a little distance away, his eyes keep flickering over to Kah.

 

Ahk left Kah and approached Arystanbek.

 

“Thank you.” Ahk said in English. He smiled and Arystanbek beamed back at him.

 

“Okay.” Arystanbek said also in English. He gave Ahk a thumbs up and Ahk laughed.

 

Ahk waved and Arystanbek nodded and waved back. As Ahk was leaving (Kah trailing behind him), he turned back and saw Arystanbek surrounded by his bandmates who were chattering animatedly and shaking Arystanbek excitedly who was, from what Ahk could see, blushing a lot.

 

Once Kah had got ready to leave and they had signed out Ahk turned to his brother.

 

“What the fuck was all that about, you bitch?”

 

“A man you don’t know was touching you way to much.” Kah hissed back. “You gotta know he could be like any other man. Taking you to a deserted place he could have easily taken advantage of you. Practice fighting with me and Octavius is one thing but that guy could easily snap you in half.”

 

Ahk grumbled but he had to admit that Kah was probably right. He did go headfirst into a situation which could have gone south pretty quickly.

 

“Next time you say yes to hanging out with him, pick a public place.”

 

“Okay, fine.” Ahk sighed. “I can’t believe you care about me enough to be concerned.

 

“This is serious, Ahk!”

 

Ahk shook his head as it became clear that Kah was not in the mood for their usual bickering. He then peered out the doorway and looked up. “Hey, look. The rain’s stopped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised that maybe Ahk shouldn't know the names of all the parts of a bow and arrow but I can't be bothered to go back and change them so eh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is when the texting starts (texting in italics). Also Octavius actually comes into the story
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

Ahk had bruises on his arm. He could see his bruises coming along into huge splodges nicely. Or badly.

 

Settling back on his hotel bed Ahk pulled out the CD again.

 

Ahk cracked open the CD and pulled out the letter. And then his phone. Opening a new message he inputted Arystanbek’s number and started a text.

 

‘ _Hi, my name is Ahk. Thank you for showing me how to do archery. I really enjoyed it._ ’ And send.

 

It was about 10 minutes later and when the shower stopped running that Ahk’s phone dinged. He put aside his bag of makeup and opened the message. He copied the Kazakh and put it into Google Translate, hoping that it didn’t mess up the words to much.

 

‘ _Hi Ahk!! It’s Arystanbek! I'm glad you enjoyed the archery! You were really good._ ’

 

Ahk smiled and started texting.

 

‘ _I’m sorry my brother looked like he wanted to kill you. I did ask him not to._ ’

 

A few minutes later a ding.

 

‘ _It is good that your sibling want to keep track of you and keep you safe when you're with someone new._ ’

 

Ha, Kah wanting to keep him safe, putting it like that was hilarious.

 

‘ _I did want to ask, what was that whole thing with making my hands into the triangle?_ ’

 

Kah came out of the bathroom.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

 

“Messaging Arystanbek.” Ahk replied. “He thinks it’s good that you want to keep my safe.”

 

“Ha, me wanting to keep you safe.” Kah snorted.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Ahk said.

 

“Hey!” Kah cried. “I always want to keep you safe.”

 

There was a ding. “Great conversation Kah but I’ve got a better one going on.” He opened his phone and Kah threw his towel at his face.

 

Ahk laughed and eventually read the message.

 

‘ _This will allow you to define what your top eye is. You put your hand instinctively to your top eye. But you can do it only once, as you know that it is more likely to influence your chosen eye._ ’

 

Perhaps Google Translate wasn’t entirely up to the task, he might Google that later. Regardless Ahk plunged on.

 

‘ _Cool! I really like your music._ ’

 

‘ _Thanks, Are you a heavy metal?_ ’

 

‘ _Not really, I’m more of a gothic/punk fan._ ’

 

‘ _In any case, I really appreciate you like my music._ ’ The little dots came up on Ahk’s screen. ‘ _Are you there on holiday?_ ’

 

‘ _Yes, I’m here on holiday._ ’

 

‘ _Hey, quick question. Why did you come to here or elsewhere?_ ’

 

‘ _I threw a dart at a map._ ’

 

Arystanbek’s response wasn’t instant but it eventually came though. ‘ _xахахахах_ ’ Ahk decided he didn’t need Google Translate to tell him what that meant. He then sent Ahk, ‘ _I_ _am forever thankful for this dart. Best dart!_ ’

 

‘ _Wonderful dart, great job, dart!_ ’

 

‘ _I need to do something the same and just have to be in the place where you live. I did not even want to come back._ ’ Arystanbek messaged.

 

‘ _Are you from here originally?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

‘ _Yes I am. Where are you from?_ ’

 

‘ _C_ _airo._ ’ Ahk text. ' _W_ _here did you go before to need to come back?_ ’

 

‘ _!!_ ’ Came a response, followed by. ‘I _always wanted to go there!_ ’

 

‘ _You should come, I can show you around._ ’

 

‘ _I love to, if I can get from work._ ’  Then Arystanbek put. ‘ _I went around the rest of Europe for a few years. Budapest, Vienna, Bucharest, Prague, Chisinau, all those nice places before I ended up back here_.’

 

‘ _Oh wow, that sounds great!_ ’

 

‘ _Yes, that's fine. I still could not learn English._ ’

 

‘ _What did you learn? We might actually share a language. I know Arabic, English, French, Greek, Spanish, Portuguese and I’m learning Italian._ ’ Ahk text.

 

‘ _Oh wow! That is a lot. No, we still do not share our language. I know, Kazakh, Russian, Hungarian and a bit German._ ’

 

‘ _Yeah, my parents were a little pushy for me to learn as many languages as I could, though I will admit I really really REALLY  do love learning new languages. I would have loved to have learnt languages just by travelling around though. How long did you travel for?_ ’

 

‘ _I am going to start learning Arabic for you._ ’ Arystanbek sent. ‘ _I travelled when I was 18 and came here when I was 25._ ’

 

‘ _You don’t have to do that for me. I can learn Kazakh though, I’m a fast learner, especially languages._ ’ Then Ahk texted. ‘ _W_ _hat do you do for work?_ ’

 

“Alright, I’m ready to go.” Kah said suddenly. “Come on, I’m starving, let’s get something to eat.”

 

“Fine, fine.” Ahk muttered. He locked his phone and the pair left the hotel.

 

The eventually came to a cafe and stopped off to eat. Ahk wasn’t to sure what he ordered but it was nice. Kah examined it until he was satisfied that it was probably chicken and not horse. They had managed to avoid eating horse so far. Even though Ahk wasn’t exactly trying to avoid it.

 

Once they had finished Ahk pulled out his phone.

 

“You’re always on that blasted phone.” Kah mocked, doing a rather good impression of their father. Ahk stuck his tongue out and opened the message from Arystanbek.

 

‘ _I work in storage, mainly dealing with the storage of people in the marketplace. I would like to have full-time music._ ’ Then, ‘ _What do you do in Cairo?_ ’

 

‘ _I work at a supermarket unfortunately._ ’ Ahk texted back. ‘ _I’d like to write though. Well, write or go into linguistics._ ’

 

‘ _What Kind of Recording?_ ’ Ahk assumed Google Translate meant ‘writing’.

 

‘ _I quite like journalism, though I also like history and would love to write articles for historical journals._ ’

 

‘ _What period of history do you enjoy?_ ’ Came Arystanbek’s next message.

 

‘ _Ancient Egypt._ ’ Ahk wrote. ‘ _T_ _hough that might be a little cliche._ ’

 

‘ _No, it is not. It's great! I bet it’s because you’re next to that pyramids._ ’

 

‘ _Possibly, though I am from Alexandria first._ ’

 

‘ _Ahhhh._ ’

 

‘ _Do you have any interests in any part of history?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

“Come on, Ahk, let’s get moving.” Kah said. “You can flirt and pay attention to me at the same time.”

 

Ahk rolled his eyes. “It’s not flirting.”

 

“Bleh, small talk.” Kah stuck his tongue out himself.

 

“It’s interesting.” Ahk said.

 

“Have you asked him about his name yet?”

 

“Not yet, and why would I? I think he uses both.”

 

“No, not that. Why did he chose that as a stage name?”

 

“Oh, no, I don’t know.” Ahk said. “But,” he raised his phone and wiggled it. “I’ve looked it up and apparently ‘Attila’ is still like, super common in Hungary.”

 

“Oh, that’s great, Ahk- but we’re not in Hungary we’re in Kazakhstan!” Kah retorted. “I think your flirting has made you dumb.”

 

“I said it’s not flirting, and he’s lived in Hungary.”

 

“Whatever.” Kah muttered. They stepped out into the street. “Ahk, it’s cold.”

 

“Right, that’s it! We’re getting you a better coat.” Ahk grabbed hold of Kah’s arm and started to drag him in the direction he knows a shopping centre was.

 

They found it eventually.

 

Entering one of the shops Ahk suddenly got caught up looking at clothes for himself. Though admittedly his brother wasn’t looking at coats either. He thought of the clothes he’s seen Arystanbek wear and wondered if he always wore that style. Like would he ever wear a plaid shirt, or blue jeans? How about a hoodie? Would Arystanbek ever wear a hoodie? Ahk hoped he did. How about shoes. He’d been wearing boots the last several times Ahk had seen him, except in the gym. Did Arystanbek wear trainers outside, or was always just boots? And on a side note, what cologne did Arystanbek use? Ahk wanted it.

 

Eventually Ahk had gathered several pieces which he was decided to try on.

 

“Hey, you seen anything?” Ahk asked Kah. Kah shook his head and Ahk shuffled his choices. “I’ve got some I’m going to try on. Look for coats!”

 

Ahk found and entered the changing room.

 

After trying on a few things he ended up with a golden, shimmering crop top which stopped just below his binder and grey speckled high-waisted jeans. Oh, Octavius would like this. He posed so that enough of his midriff was showing and his hand was wrapped in his hair, snapped a photo of himself in the mirror and DMed it to Octavius.

 

Hey, Ahk thought. I could send this over to Arystanbek. That might not be a terrible idea.

 

His phone dinged as Octavius responded.

 

_'Looks wonderful!_ ’ He said with several kissy faces and hearts after it.

 

Ahk smiled. ‘ _Thanks babe._ ’ He DMed back, with lots of winking faces added for extra effect.

 

You know what, Ahk thought. I am going to send it to Arystanbek.

 

Opening up their conversation he saw that Arystanbek had sent him another message.

 

‘ _Not so much history, no. I do like magic though._ ’

 

‘ _How old are you by the way? I’m 28._ ’

 

‘ _I’m 25._ ’ Ahk messaged back. ‘ _And magic? That’s so cool, can you do any? Also which do you prefer I call you by the way? Arystanbek or Attila?_ ’

 

‘ _Big fan of magic._ ’ Arystanbek text back. ‘ _T_ _hough my tricks are… eh… You can kind of tell what is happening. And I do not mind. I am both good. Whatever you choose._ ’ Arystanbek texted.

 

‘ _I think I’ll go with Attila if you don’t mind._ ’

 

‘ _This is easy. Much shorter._ ’ Attila messaged, before putting. ‘ _W_ _hat was your favorite part of the holiday?_ ’

 

‘ _Well, see, there was this one bar we went into where I listened to some great music and met a very nice man… but then again, I did just had a really tasty lunch._ ’

 

A ding. ‘ _I can answer for you, of course, for lunch._ ’

 

Ahk laughed and started a text. ‘ _Hey quick question._ ’ He then added the photo and captioned it ‘ _Should I buy this outfit?_ ’

 

There was a pause in communication before Attila texted back. ‘ _Yes, it really looks cute!_ ’

 

Ahk’s smile quickly turned into a grin as he posed again and took a selfie. This time from a high angle. Ahk contorted himself so that a lot of of his midriff in frame and his eyes looking up to the camera, his mouth open slightly and his tongue peaking out. He had also unbuttoned the jeans and lent back against the wall. He parted his legs and placed a hand on the inside of his thigh. He had done IG shoots. He knew how to look good.

 

‘ _How about from this angle, I mean it’s gotta look good._ ’ He typed, adding the picture. Once that was sent he got changed into his regular clothes and set about deciding what to buy. A few minutes later he decided and left the cubicle, handing the rejected clothes back to a staff member. He then checked his phone and was disappointed to see Attila hadn’t replied.

 

Leaving the changing room he then went in search of his brother. That was when his phone went crazy.

 

Pulling it out Ahk saw there was now several texts from Attila… but they were in English?

 

Ahk opened the conversation and read them.

 

‘ _holy SHIT!_ ’

 

‘ _youve done it!!_ ’

 

‘ _you broke attila!!!_ ’

 

‘ _hes been staring at his phone not doing anything for ages_ ’

 

‘ _you just floored him_ ’

 

‘ _hes got heart eyes as we speak_ ’

 

‘ _get that fuckign outfit bomb!_ ’

 

That was were the texts ended from who Ahk presumed was the drummer, Otabek. This was then followed up by a text in Kazakh.

 

‘ _Please buy the outfit_ ’

 

Ahk laughed and shuffled the clothes in his arms.

 

‘ _Oh, I am._ ’ He texted back.

 

He found his brother in front of a mirror trying on a flying jacket.

 

“That looks too good for you.” Ahk said. Kah jumped and span around to see Ahk.

 

“Fucking bitch, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Kah cried, clutching his chest.

 

“The truth is suppose to hurt.” Ahk said. “Sneak attack of the truth that that coat is too good for you.”

 

“Right that’s it. I’m buying it.” Kah took the coat off and marched towards the register, Ahk close behind.

 

They paid and left the shop and Ahk checked his phone again.

 

‘ _Good!!!_ ’ Attila had messaged him. ‘ _You look incredibly nice in that._ ’

 

‘ _Thanks!_ ’ Ahk text.

 

‘ _When you saw me, you looked good on what you were wearing too.'_

 

Ahk blushed and texted back a smiling emoji. Then. ‘ _You look very fetching in all that fur and leather too._ ’

 

‘ _You should see me in my regular clothes too._ ’ Attila said.

 

‘ _I’d love to._ ’ Ahk sent, blushing slightly.

 

Kah dragged Ahk into a sports shop and whilst he was looking at boxing items Ahk received a message from Octavius.

 

‘ _Are those bruises on your arm?_ ’ He had wrote.

 

‘ _Yeah, I did archery, though I didn’t do it very well._ ’ Ahk texted back.

 

‘ _Ahhh. What else have you been up to? Are you enjoying Kazakhstan?_ ’ Octavius asked.

 

‘ _I’ve mainly been listening to my brother complain._ ’ Ahk messaged. ‘ _Also he forgot your real name._ ’

 

‘ _He forgot my real name? I am incredibly insulted._ ’

 

‘ _Also also, there’s been this guy who I keep running into_.’ Ahk sent. He was preparing to word a second text when Octavius replied.

 

‘ _I can and will book a flight up there to fight him for you._ ’

 

Ahk deleted what he was typing to reply this instead. ‘ _No! It’s not like that. And anyway, I think Kah would beat you to it._ ’

 

‘ _What’s it like then?_ ’

 

‘ _It’s pretty nice, he’s cool. We’re communicating with the help of Google Translate so some of the time the sentences come out a bit screwy and difficult to understand._ ’

 

Ahk’s phone dinged as a message from Attila came through.

 

‘ _By the way, we can not play today. Usually we are not tonight, because I usually have to work with evening._ ’ Then a second message. ‘ _Unfortunately, I apologize, but I think the bar staff still wants you to go._ ’

 

‘ _Okay, that’s not a problem._ ’ Ahk messaged back. ‘ _Will you be performing tomorrow?_ ’

 

‘ _Yes._ ’

 

‘ _Okay, I’ll be there tomorrow._ ’

 

‘ _Good! I have to be ready for work, so I can not speak at night._ ’

 

‘ _Okay, I’ll talk to you later._ ’ Ahk exited the conversation and hopped back over to the one with Octavius.

 

‘ _Oh, that’s good if you’ve made a new friend!_ ’ He had put.

 

‘ _Yeah I suppose it is._ ’ Ahk texted. ‘ _T_ _hough I think I maybe have a little bit of a platonic (?) crush on him._ ’

 

“Ahk.” Kah said suddenly. Ahk looked up to see Kah holding his phone. “Did you tell Octavius I forgot his name?”

 

“But you did forgot his name.” Ahk tried to explain.

 

“You’re not suppose to tell him that.” Kah exclaimed. He started to creep forward, staring daggers at Ahk.

 

“Hey, don’t blame me for that.” Ahk grinned, raising his hands in defeat. “You’re the one who forgot his name.” Though when Kah raised his hands, his fingers twitching Ahk laughed and danced around one of the displays to put it between him and his brother. “If it makes you feel better tell him you remembered his surname and I can back you up.”

 

The moment was broken by a tired-looking clerk coming over to them. She said something in Kazakh and Ahk guessed she was asking if they needed any help.

 

“No,” Ahk said in English, shaking his head. “We’re fine-”

 

“Okay.” The clerk said in English, though she definitely had a European accent… or perhaps Australian… or American… or something else entirely, Ahk wasn’t actually sure. “If you need anything I’m here to help.”

 

“Thanks.” Ahk said, trying to lean closer to read her name tag, though he didn’t know why he did that. It was in Kazakh. “Sorry, I can’t read your name.”

 

“I’m Isond.” The clerk said.

 

“Thanks, Isond.” Ahk smiled and turned back to his brother.

 

Kah had apparently gotten bored half-way through that 10 second conversation and was messing around with some of the displays.

 

“Kah, what are you doing?” Ahk asked far too late. The display crashed down around Kah. Kah winced as the noises went echoing around the store.

 

Ahk saw Isond spin around and Kah straightened up, stepped out of the mess and pointed at Isond.

 

“I can’t believe you knocked all that over.” He said loudly in English. Then he grabbed hold of Ahk’s arm and ran out of the store.

 

Once they were half way across the shopping centre Kah stopped and let go of Ahk’s arm.

 

“Alright, what do you want to do now?” He then asked.

 

Ahk rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, but the band isn’t going to be performing tonight.”

 

“Oh good, we don’t have to go back to that stupid bar again.” Kah said. Then he paused. “Then what the fuck are we going to do tonight?”

 

“Hey, we haven’t watched any TV yet.” Ahk said. “You never know, we might find something we’ve seen enough times to watch it without understanding the language.”

 

“Fine.” Kah sighed. “Do you wanna carry on clothes shopping.”

 

“Come on, you should know the answer to that.” Ahk grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't not add Isond. I write a fic which contains both Ahk and Kah. I add Isond. And have her life ruined.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter Ahk has a wet dream.
> 
> I now have about 2000 words in my next chapter for my Star Wars AU, anyhow, enjoy

Ahk was sat on the end of his bed in the hotel room.

 

It was raining.

 

Ahk looked out the window.

 

It wasn’t actually raining. The shower was running.

 

Ahk was wondering when Kah would be done as he really wanted to get the hairbrush they had left in there.

 

Ahk kept his eyes fixed on the window whilst he waited for his brother to stop. Oh, he hasn’t realised just how close the desert came to their hotel. He thought their hotel was in the middle of the city.

 

The shower stopped and the door opened. It wasn’t Kah who came out though, but Attila. Somehow, Ahk wasn’t surprised. The rain outside was coming down even faster now.

 

“Hey there.” Ahk breathed, looking up at Attila. His hair was dripping wet and he was wearing a loose dressing gown which was falling off his shoulders allowing Ahk was run his eyes over Attila’s chest.

 

“Hey, it’s good to see you.” Attila said in Arabic, though again, Ahk wasn’t surprised.

 

Attila dropped down to his hunches, so he was looking up at Ahk.

 

Ahk laughed and threaded his hands through Attila’s hair. Attila hummed in appreciation and pushed himself closer to Ahk.

 

Ahk gasped as he was pushed onto the bed. He looped his arms around Attila’s shoulders as the other man littered his face with kisses.

 

Ahk tangled his fingers in Attila’s hair (it was dry now) and moved so he could bite down on Attila’s neck.

 

Attila groaned and Ahk’s heart started to beat incredibly quickly. Attila ran his hand through Ahk’s hair before pulling on it gently. Ahk let go of Attila’s neck to moan as his head was guided back to face the other man’s. They kissed and Attila shifted, bringing his body more in line with Ahk’s. He settled in between Ahk’s legs and now the heavy weight pressing down on him was oh so comfortable.

 

Attila pulled on his hair again and Ahk gasped. Attila moved away from Ahk’s face and onto his neck. Ahk moaned and Attila let go of his hair and took to wandering his hands up and down Ahk’s body, before finally settling on the inside of his thighs. Ahk whimpered.

 

Attila came back up from Ahk’s neck and started to kiss him again. Ahk opened his mouth and the pair deepened the kiss. Attila moaned into Ahk’s mouth and rubbed Ahk’s thighs before returning his hands to Ahk’s hair.

 

Ahk broke the kiss and sighed. He wrapped his legs around Attila and pulled him closer. Oh, Ahk’s heart skipped several beats, Attila was hard.

 

Ahk grinned and tightened his grip on the other man. He flipped them over, grabbed hold of Attila’s hands and pinned them to the bed. Attila wiggled but couldn’t move from Ahk’s grip. Ahk grinned again, lent down and kiss him again. And then he woke up.

 

What… the fuck… was that?

 

Ahk opened his eyes wide as he waited for his heartbeat to slow down and his breathing to calm down. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was way to hot. He just had… a dream. He’d never had anything like that before.

 

As he tried to roll oven onto his side Ahk became aware of an, odd sensation, in between his legs.

 

Shit, what is that? Is it pain, am I in pain? Fuck, no, that, with the dream. Fuck, that’s horny.

 

Ahk rolled back onto his back and stared at the ceiling. I’m wet, he thought. That’s… new. I’ll just go back onto my side, curl up into a ball and wait for it to pass. That’s a good idea. So that’s what he did. He turned back onto his side, curled up in ball and instead of waiting for it to pass, thought of that dream again. And then thought of yesterday in the gym. Of Attila working out for him, and the burning sensation of his touch on Ahk’s skin.

 

Ah, that’s just making it worse, what the fuck am I supposed to do? Ahk curled further into a ball and strived to think of things other than Attila. He bit down on his knuckles to stop himself whimpering as a feeling (pleasure) drummed in between his legs whilst he was settling into a ball. He wasn’t going to start experimenting with masturbation when he had to share the hotel room with his brother.

 

Fuck, speaking of his brother, that man only had two moods when it came to sleeping. So light that anything could wake him up, including Ahk just rolling over, and completely dead to the world. He was always silent thought (except for a few occasions when he talks (screams) in his sleep), which made it hard to tell what he was in now.

 

Don’t fucking wake up you bastard, Ahk thought.

 

Eventually his breathing and heart rate steadied and the sensation in between his legs died down. Ahk sighed and uncurled slightly.

 

He decided that this was a problem for tomorrow-Ahk, and with the sounds of the traffic, he fell back asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ahk woke up. He had a very important thought on his mind but he couldn’t quite remember what it was.

 

He yawned and got out of bed. Kah was still asleep, buried underneath his duvet.

 

Ahk unplugged his phone and checked his messages. There was a few Twitter and Instagram notifications, some news updates, a several messages from Octavius and a message from Attila- ah. That’s what that important thought was.

 

There was a sound behind him and Ahk heard Kah yawn.

 

“Good morning.” Kah croaked.

 

When Ahk didn’t respond he heard his brother get out of bed and walk towards him.

 

“I said, ‘good morning’.” Kah said louder.

 

When Ahk didn’t respond again, Kah suddenly appeared in Ahk’s field of vision.

 

“You awake, bitch?” He asked.

 

Ahk jumped and focused his eyes on his brother.

 

“What’s up?” Kah asked, in a much different tone of voice. He almost sounded concerned.

 

“Er, nothing.” Ahk said in a higher tone of voice than normal. “I’m going to get a shower before breakfast.”

 

He dropped his phone on the counter and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

He undressed and stepped into the shower. Fuck, he’d never had a wet dream before. Ahk raised his head to allow the water to hit his face. He thought of his dream and his heart started to beat faster. And yesterday at the gym, Attila’s muscles, and back, and the burning touches. Ahk wondered if Attila had felt the same way about that photo Ahk had sent him. Ahk’s breath caught in his throat as he thought of that. He parted his legs, almost on instinct, and bit his lip. That feeling in between his legs was starting to come back. And this was only from memory. Greyace? Demi? Would that mean angled aroace would fit him better than oriented? - Fuck- he couldn’t be bothered to think about that now- all he could think of was Attila and the thought of how he acted to that photo.

 

There was a bang at the door. “AHK, HAVE YOU DROWNED IN THERE?”

 

Well that’s kind of ruined it.

 

“I’m nearly done!” Ahk shouted back. Had he been in here that long? He sighed then actually washed and finished his shower.

 

“Keep your eyes closed I didn’t bring anything to change into.” Ahk called. Once he heard an affirmative from Kah, Ahk left the bathroom and quickly pulled his pants and binder on.

 

“Okay.” Ahk said as he faced the wall and adjusted his binder. He heard the bathroom door slam and Ahk glanced around to see Kah gone. He then got into his trousers and jumper and put on his makeup. Kah made it out of the bathroom just as he finished.

 

“Ahk, I’m hungry.”

 

“Good.” Ahk said, finishing putting on his mascara. “Alright, fine, let’s go get breakfast.”

 

Most of breakfast, it turned out, was just several cups of coffee.

 

“Let’s go to the park.” Kah said.

 

“You want to go to the park?”

 

“Why do you sound so shocked?”

 

“That’s a shocking statement. The park is nice, relaxing. Neither of the them sound like you.”

 

“Do you want this coffee in your face?” Kah growled.

 

“No, I’d have to do my makeup again then.”

 

“Oh fuck, I’m not waiting for you to do that.” Kah sat back in his seat and huffed.

 

“You’re going to have to wait, I promised Octavius I was going to Skype him for 10 or so minutes.” Ahk lied. He hadn’t promised, but he was going to try anyway.

 

“He’s going to mock me for forgetting his name isn’t he.”

 

“No he’s not.” Ahk said brightly. “Because you’re not going to be part of this conversation. It’s private.”

 

“Private? Ahk, I know everything about you.”

 

“Well it might not be about me.” Ahk lied again.

 

“Fine.” Kah snapped. He got up and stomped off. Ahk rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He checked the messages from Octavius before attempting to Skype him.

 

‘ _Ahk, what do you mean, you’ve got a platonic crush?_ ’ Octavius had texted.

 

‘ _Ahk, do you have a squish?_ ’

 

‘ _Ahk, are you there?_ ’

 

‘ _Ahk, answer me!_ ’

 

Ahk smiled and shook his head and moved from the dining room to the courtyard outside (despite it being like 2°). He eyed the message from Attila but decided to open Skype and put his headphones in instead of reading it. He wondered what time it was in Italy now as he started to call Octavius. It was 10:40 now and Atyrau was 3 hours ahead of Cairo and Cairo was 1 hour ahead of Rome and… ah… it might be a bit early in Italy.

 

Regardless Octavius answered.

 

The screen was dark.

 

“Ciao?” Came Octavius’ voice, sounding hoarse and slow.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Ahk asked.

 

“Time’s it?” Octavius asked, switching to English.

 

“I think it’s 6:40 in Italy.”

 

“Alarm goes off in 15…” Octavius mumbled. There was the sound of movement and light suddenly filled the screen. Octavius must have opened the curtains.

 

Octavius appeared on the screen, looking half-dead.

 

“What’s…” Octavius stopped before he’d even started, his eyes going wide and he shook his phone. “What do you mean you think you’ve got a platonic crush?”

 

“Explain to me again what romantic attraction feels like?”

 

“Oh my god, Ahk, this must be some man.”

 

“Also sexual attraction.”

 

“Really some man.”

 

“Please, Ock, it’s super important, I need to know.”

 

Octavius blinked. “Okay. Will do.”

 

“Because I really want to have it explained to me again by someone other than my brother.”

 

“Right… well, romantic attraction is where you want to be with someone constantly, they can be the only person you think of, they make you feel safe, like you could do anything with them. And they make you happy, everything about them. Sexual attraction is… you want to have sex with them… I’m not entirely sure how to explain that any better.” Octavius paused. “Are you feeling anything like that?”

 

“I don’t- I- er, ah-” Ahk quickly switched from English to French, hoping that the staff wouldn’t be able to speak that. He lowered his volume and spoke. “I had… a dream… last night.”

 

“A dream?”

 

“About the person… Doesn’t that mean that it’s not a platonic crush but romantic?”

 

“Not really, brains can produce hot garbage about anything.” Octavius said, now in French. “I’ve had a dream involving old Joseph Joestar, and not Part 3 Joseph Joestar, Part 4 Joseph Joestar.” Octavius paused. “Actually come to think about I’ve had dreams involving Part 3 Joseph Joestar… And Part 2... This is a bad example, I think I just have a thing for Joseph Joestar.” Octavius shook his head. “But the point still stands.” He paused again. “Heh… ‘stands’.” He muttered to himself before turning back to Ahk. “Anyway, don’t you consider yourself aro and ace separately instead of one thing?” Ahk nodded into the table and there was a sound and Ahk assumed he had snapped his fingers. “So you could just be grey in one category and not the other.” Ahk’s phone buzzed.

 

Ahk lifted his head off the table to read the texts. “I guess.” He said quietly. Then he looked directly at Octavius. “I swear though, this has hit me like a ton of bricks. And I know two separate things, but I’ve never had a squish where I actually had sexual feelings for the other person and what if it’s not platonic- oh this is confusing, I’m 25 why do I have to keep figuring this shit out? And I think Kah is getting impatient.”

 

“I’m afraid I can’t help you there.” Octavius said. “You’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

 

“I know, I know.” Ahk said. “I did always say whatever happens, happens. And anyway, we’re going back home in like, 3 days time, I’ll probably get over it just as quickly.”

 

“There’s always that possibility-” There was a buzzing and Octavius stopped. He lent closer to read a message, took one look at it and flicked his eyes back to Ahk. “He’s texting me now.”

 

“Oh, fine, I’ll have to go back up to him.” Ahk sighed.

 

“Okay, you know where I am if you want to talk.”

 

“Thanks, Octavius.”

 

“No problem, Ahk. I’ll see you later.” And at that the screen went blank.

 

Ignoring the constant stream of texts from his brother, Ahk opened the message from Attila and fed it through Google Translate.

 

‘ _Good morning! I hope you got a good night._ ’

 

Ahk blushes as he read it. Oh yeah I had a great night, I had my first wet dream about you. He shook his head and started to type.

 

‘ _G_ _ood morning to you too. It was a good night, we found Kung Fu Panda on TV and I’m not ashamed to say I kinda know most of the words anyway._ ’ Ahk text back. ‘ _How was your night? How was work?_ ’

 

His phone dinged, but it was more of a constant sound as Kah kept texting him.

 

‘ _AHK_ ’

 

‘ _AHK!_ ’

 

‘ _AHK!_ ’

 

‘ _BITCH!_ ’

 

‘ _OCTAVIUS SAID YOU’VE FINISHED TALKING FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO ME_ ’

 

‘ _Alright, alright, omw_ ’. Ahk sighed and headed back up to his room.

 

“Clingy much?” Ahk said as Kah opened the hotel door.

 

“You’re supposed to be paying attention to me, we’re on holiday.” Kah snapped, shoving Ahk’s coat to him.

 

“I see you every single day, you can do without me for like 15 minutes.” Ahk grumbled.

 

“Not when you’ve brought me here by throwing a dart in the map.”

 

“Aaah, fuck. That’s fair enough.”

 

“Now you’re going to take me to the park or I swear to god,” Kah said, a look of menace in his eyes. “I will carry you there and throw you into the river.”

 

“Aww, you want to go to the park?” Ahk mocked. “Hey, perhaps I can buy you a balloon and an ice cream cone. Then maybe we can go on the swings.”

 

Ahk thought he heard his brother mutter “I’d like that.” But the door slammed shut and Ahk couldn’t be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you can see that I definitely had to Google how threads describing sexual and romantic attraction lmao
> 
> I was also going to have this and the next chapter just be one thing but it got to long


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to comment on.
> 
> Enjoy!

The park was not very big.

 

“Are you cold now?” Ahk asked. Kah had completely zipped, buttoned and belted his flying jacket as far as it would go.

 

“No.” Came Kah’s voice from underneath the collar.

 

Ahk felt his pocket buzz and he pulled his phone out to read the new text from Attila.

 

‘ _hahaha, I have not seen this movie for ages. But yes, I can turn around the same thing with Tangled, I won’t not lie._ ’ Ahk laughed and Attila send another message through. ‘ _It is good, some of our regulars work, but the heaters in the units broke, it is warmer outside._ ’

 

‘ _Oh, I love Tangled! It’s such a good movie._ ’ Ahk text back. ‘ _And that sucks. Wish I had been there to warm you up._ ’

 

Oh. Why did he send that? Why did he send that worded like that?

 

‘ _I wish you were too. Even now, even. They’re still broke at the moment._ ’

 

Ahk blushed and buried his face in his coat.

 

“What?” Kah asked. “What’s up?”

 

“No, nothing!” Ahk said loudly. He shoved his phone away in his pocket and grinned at Kah. “Nothing’s up.”

 

Kah shook his head and muttered something about Ahk being shit at flirting.

 

“I’ve never flirted before, of course I’m going to be shit at it.” Ahk said.

 

“I can show you how to actually do it.” Kah said.

 

“Absolutely not, you bastard!”

 

“Fine, go fuck yourself.”

 

Their trip to the park lasted about an hour. Ahk’s pocket buzzed a couple of times but every time it did Ahk’s blush came back and he found he couldn’t summon up the courage to look at the notifications. However in this time they (specifically Ahk) got chased by a swan, stroked a very pleasant donkey and ran into a dog-walkers group who all tried to jump up to lick their faces.

 

He even heard Kah laugh.

 

It was as they left the park did Ahk feel swallow his fears and unlocked his phone. There was, as he suspected, a couple of messages from Attila.

 

‘ _The thought of keeping you purring is keeping me warm right now._ ’

 

Ahk blinked and suddenly felt a flood of heat course through his body. He froze to stare at the message.

 

“Oi, fucker, what’s wrong?” Kah’s voice came.

 

Ahk looked up from the message, towards his brother and back to the message.

 

“Shit, Ahk, what are you reading?” Kah tried to crane over to read the message but Ahk locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket. He then started to walk much more faster, ignoring his brother shouting for him.

 

Eventually Kah caught up, but didn’t say anything more. For once, Kah was on the right track. He did not want to discuss this with his brother.

 

After another 5 minutes walking, Ahk’s pace slowed and Ahk finally felt brave enough to read the other message Attila had sent.

 

This one was from one hour later.

 

‘ _I'm sorry, if this is too much, or if you meant anything different._ ’

 

Ahk took a deep breath and texted his response.

 

‘ _No, that’s alright. It’s just, I’m kind of asexual aromantic._ ’

 

Ahk got a response a couple of minutes later.

 

‘ _I’m so sorry, I’ll step back. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable._ ’

 

‘ _No, don’t! You didn’t._ ’ Ahk text. He then followed it up with, ‘ _I’m kind of enjoying this. Although it’s… confusing admittedly. I don’t think I can explain exactly what I am over text and especially not Google Translate but I’ll try. I’m aroace and gay alongside it. I experience other types of attraction despite not strictly feeling romantic or sexual attraction. Though both of those things are a spectrum and can move around but I’d have to figure that out before I can say anything for certain._ ’

 

_'Okay! I don’t think that came through coherently but I got it I think. Just tell me if you want to stop._ ’ Ahk smiled. What was it that Octavius said, the other person would make you feel safe? Well, Attila was doing a bang-up job on that end.

 

“Do we have to go back to that fucking bar tonight?” Kah asked.

 

“Attila’s performing again tonight so yeah.”

 

“Oh, you’ve got onto calling him ‘Attila’ now?”

 

“Yeah, what about it? I asked him which he preferred. He said either so I went with the shorter one.” Ahk explained.

 

“Have you had any more thoughts on how you feel about him now that you’re actually talking to him?” Kah asked.

 

“Errrrr-” Ahk really didn’t want to tell Kah about his possible journey into being greyace. “I think it’s a squish.”

 

“That’s platonic?”

 

Ahk nodded and Attila text him again.

 

‘ _I guess I should tell you I’m bisexual in return._ ’

 

‘ _Oh woo! That’s nice._ ’ Ahk texted back.

 

“Oi, bitch.” Kah called. “Let’s go get something to eat.”

 

“Fine, if it’ll stop your complaining for an hour.” Ahk said. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

They returned to the bar later that night. Ahk had gone back to the hotel and changed into the shirt Attila had given him.

 

They had managed to get there before the band had even set up, the bouncer seemed to recognise them too as he didn’t ask for Ahk’s ID.

 

Attila had his back to them and hadn’t noticed them yet.

 

“I’m going to say ‘hi’.” Ahk said before skipping off over to the stage.

 

He tapped Attila on the shoulder who span around and broke into a beam when he saw Ahk.

 

“Hi!” Ahk said. Attila said something in Kazakh and waved.

 

Ahk glanced over at the stage and pulled out his phone. He quickly texted Attila.

 

‘ _Can you play any instruments?_ ’

 

Attila laughed as he watched Ahk text and took out his own phone to read the message.

 

Attila nodded and text back. ‘ _Ye_ _s, I play guitar._ ’

 

‘ _Am I going to get to hear you play?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

Attila smiled and text back. ‘ _Sure, though I don’t think I will be able to tonight._ ’

 

One of the other band members, the guitarist again? Came up to them and said something to Attila. Attila nodded and texted back to Ahk. ‘ _I'_ _m being pulled into setting up._ ’

 

‘ _I’ll help._ ’ Ahk texted.

 

Attila smiled again and nodded.

 

Attila jumped onto the stage and lowered his hand to help Ahk up. As Ahk took it he saw Attila’s eyes flick up in the direction of Kah for a brief second before settling back on Ahk. Ahk tightened his grip on Attila’s hand and it was warm and felt rough and Ahk really didn’t want to let go. Attila pulled and lifted Ahk onto the stage nearly single-handedly. Once on the stage Attila didn’t let go of Ahk’s hand as he led him over to the some of the equipment.

 

Attila eventually let go to pick up some cables and handed it to Ahk. He twirled his hands around each other and pointed to the other side of the stage. He wanted Ahk to unravel the cable and take it to the other side Ahk guessed. Ahk nodded and Attila picked up a speaker and they slowly made their way over to the other side of the stage.

 

Attila set the speaker down and motioned towards it. Ahk nodded and plugged the cable into it. Attila clapped and Ahk smiled up at him.

 

Another band member appeared by their side, seemingly vibrating with excitement. He said something in Kazakh but Ahk could still make out his name. Attila nodded and the band member turned to Ahk.

 

“Hello, it’s good to meet you. I am Otabek.” The band member said in English.

 

“Oh, hello.” Ahk held his hand out and Otabek shook it. He then lent closer and said in a loud stage whisper.

 

“Attila really likes you, you know.”

 

Ahk once again felt a blush spread across his face.

 

Attila said something and started to shoo Otabek away.

 

“While you were lost in this pretty man’s eyes we’ve set the rest of the stage up.” Otabek said loudly in English before repeating it in Kazakh.

 

Attila blushed and shooed him away even more.

 

He returned to Ahk and pulled his phone out. He was typing for quite a while. Once he’d finished and Ahk’s phone dinged.

 

Opening the conversation and pulling it into Google Translate Ahk read the message.

 

‘ _I don’t want to make your confusion over your orientation worse but I have to ask._ ’ There wasn’t a second message and Ahk looked up to Attila waiting for the second part.

 

Attila seemed to be mouthing words before nodding and looking directly at Ahk. Then he spoke very slowly in English, almost as if he was singing a song.

 

“Would you want to go on a date with me?”

 

Ahk froze. A date? He wasn’t expecting that. Did he want to go on a date? He hadn’t even considered that being a possibility. Hanging out, yes, but not that specifically. Should he go on a date? It wasn’t exactly romantic feelings he was feeling. Can a date even be non-romantic? Yes, of course it can, what are you talking about. Well then, do you want to go on a date?

 

After several long seconds in which Ahk hadn’t responded, Attila laughed nervously and waved his hands, speaking very fast in Kazakh as Ahk was guessing he was apologising.

 

Ahk overcut him by very loudly saying. “Yes!”

 

Attila stopped and Ahk repeated himself, nodding as he did so.

 

Attila beamed again and Ahk giggled.

 

There was a sound of microphone feedback and Attila jerked his head towards the sound. Ahk nodded and Attila held out his hand again as he moved to the edge of the stage. Ahk took it followed him. The rest of them seemed very excited as they watched the exchange. They all waved at Ahk as he hopped off the stage. He let go of Attila’s hand and smiled before making his way back to his brother.

 

“Kah.” Ahk said.

 

“What?” Kah asked. He was staring into the crowd, a frown on his face.

 

“I have… a date.”

 

“You what?” Kah turned to face Ahk, his mouth open in shock.

 

“I have a date.” Ahk repeated.

 

“So it is romantic?”

 

Ahk shrugged. “I can still go on dates if it’s just platonic you know. And anyway, I guess we’ll find out.”

 

Kah thought for a moment. “Have you already arranged anything? We only have one full day left.”

 

“I know.” Ahk sighed. “I hope we can actually figure something out.”

 

Eventually the band started to play, Attila seemed to be jumping around the stage, a huge beam on his face. He’s adorable when he’s giddy like this, Ahk thought. He glanced at Kah and saw him looking back into the crowd, his frown deepening into a look of anger.

 

Oh fuck, what now?

 

Ahk touched Kah’s arm and his brother’s head snapped around to him.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

“There’s that guy again, from the first night.” Kah snarled.

 

“Just ignore him, Kah. Just ignore him.”

 

The band finished and Ahk went back up to the stage. He clapped and Attila made his way to the stage. He said something and knelt down to bring his face level to Ahk.

 

“Hi.” Ahk said, grinning.

 

“Hello.” Attila said back in English, smiling.

 

“Oh.” Ahk quickly texted him some information.

 

‘ _I only have one full day left before I go home. When could you go on a date?_ ’

 

Attila read it and tapped his fingers on the back of his phone, thinking. He then made a sound and held a finger up to indicate for Ahk to wait. He disappeared a few minutes and send Ahk a message before he came back.

 

‘ _I spoke with the owner of the bar and the rest of the group, they say I don’t need to play tomorrow. I work till 1 tomorrow we can meet up to 3?_ ’

 

Ahk nodded. ‘ _Y_ _es, that should be good!_ ’

 

Attila smiled and jumped off the stage.

 

‘ _Excellent. Do I need to take you from the hotel?_ ’

 

Ahk nodded again and was about to send a text with which hotel he was at when there was a crashing sound from behind them.

 

Ahk wheeled around to see Kah diving on a man who was on the floor.

 

“KAH! Ahk screamed, running over and grabbing hold of his brother.

 

The man stood up and he had a cut on his cheek from where Kah had punched him. He spat something, pointing at Kah. He glanced at Ahk and said something, jabbing a finger at him too.

 

Kah struggled against Ahk’s grip, trying to get to the man.

 

“Let. Me. Go. Ahk.” He snarled, but Ahk only tightened his grip. The security were already flying over.

 

The man said something else and tried to jump on them. Ahk pulled on Kah to try and get him away, but the man didn’t get close to them. Attila had stepped forward and grabbed hold of him. The man suddenly shrank back as Attila completely lifted him up into the air. Attila hissed something, baring his teeth, a look of fury on his face.

 

The man tried to say something but fumbled over his words. Attila repeated himself and shook the man. His grip tightened and he started to growl. The man whimpered something and Attila suddenly shouted and all colour drained from the man’s face. The man turned to Ahk and Kah and said something. Attila seemed satisfied and dropped the man who crumpled to the floor.

 

Kah, however, didn’t seem satisfied. Taking advantage of Ahk’s now loose grip he tore himself out of Ahk’s arms and tried to jumped back on the man. Quickly, Attila grabbed hold of Kah, lifted him over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift and marched out of the club, Kah screeching as he did so.

 

“Let go of me!” Kah howled. “Put me down!”

 

“Calm down, Kah, please.” Ahk cried, following them. A member of security ran past them. Fuck, Ahk hoped the other guy started it.

 

When they got outside Attila released a screaming Kah.

 

“DON’T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” Kah howled, preparing to lunge at Attila. Ahk quickly put himself between the two.

 

“Please calm down, Kah.” Ahk tried again. “Deep breathes, come on, Kah, with me now.” Ahk put his hands on Kah’s shoulders and started to take long breaths until Kah did the same. Kah started to count backwards from 10. Once he’d reached 0, Ahk let go of him.

 

“You good?” Ahk asked. When Kah nodded, Ahk turned around to face Attila.

 

“Thank you for that.” Ahk said. Attila still looked furious. His breathing was in a heavy, but steady and regular pattern which Ahk quickly realised was the exact same as what Kah was doing. His arms crossed and he had a steely look in his eyes.

 

He didn’t respond for several seconds but when he did, his gaze softened. He nodded and Ahk sighed.

 

“I should go and take Kah back to the hotel.” Ahk said.

 

“I am perfectly capable of being by myself, you know.” Kah snapped.

 

“I know, but I don’t think you should be right now.” Ahk said back to him. He turned back to Attila and smiled slightly. “I’m sorry I’ve gotta-” Then he stopped and pulled out his phone to quickly text.

 

‘ _I’m sorry about that, he has some anger issues he’s working on. I should take my brother back to the hotel. Thank you for helping._ ’ Then he added. ‘ _I’m staying at Hotel Atyrau if you still wanted to go out tomorrow._ ’

 

Attila read the message and nodded and smiled gently. Ahk’s phone dinged.

 

‘ _OK, no problem, I can personally understand working on anger issues all too well. But sometimes the threat of loss of limbs can stop people from insulting your new friends. And, of course, I want to go tomorrow. Will I get you there tomorrow at 3?_ ’

 

Ahk nodded and smiled weakly. ‘ _Definitely._ ’ At that Ahk slipped his phone away and waved at Attila before grabbing hold of Kah’s arm and leaving the area. He looked back to see Attila leaning against the wall, a soft look on his face.

 

Ahk blushed again and turned to look back at Kah. He had a rather blank expression on his face and was staring straight ahead, still breathing deeply.

 

“We arranged a time for our date.” Ahk said, trying to break the tension.

 

Kah grunted to indicate he was listening.

 

“It’s tomorrow, we’re meeting up at 3 after his work.”

 

Kah grunted again.

 

“So we can have the whole morning to hang out.” Ahk said brightly. “We can go through some of your long-term tactics for your anger management.”

 

Kah sighed. “We’ll go through those new clothes you got and see what you can wear.”

 

Ahk looked up at the sky. “Sure, Kah. I’d like that.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter because I couldn't think of any good way to split it up.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was around 12 the next day that Ahk started to fret about his date.

 

Eventually Kah pushed him down on the bed and told him to wait there. He disappeared from the hotel room and Ahk pulled out his phone.

 

‘ _I have a date._ ’ He texted Octavius.

 

It took awhile but Octavius messaged back a simple series of ‘ _!!!!!!_ ’

 

‘ _I’m rather nervous._ ’

 

‘ _I’d be shocked if you weren’t._ ’ Octavius messaged. ‘ _He must be really really some man._ ’

 

‘ _He makes me feel safe._ ’ Ahk texted. ‘ _I told him I’m aroace and he seems fine with it._ ’

 

‘ _Does he actually know what that is though?_ ’ Octavius text.

 

‘ _Yeah he does and he said sorry for flirting when I told him and everything._ ’

 

‘ _And you’re going on a date?_ ’

 

‘ _Yeah, I told him to not stop flirting._ ’

 

‘ _Lmao_ ’. Then. ‘ _Is this a platonic date or romantic on your end?_ ’

 

‘ _Probably platonic, maybe romantic, we’ll see._ ’ Ahk messaged. ‘ _I tried to explain it over text, but I don’t know how it came out over Google Translate so lmao how fast do you think I can learn Kazakh to tell him about it properly?_ ’

 

‘ _Oh yeah, you can definitely learn Kazakh fluently before you leave tomorrow._ ’

 

‘ _Fantastic, absolutely glad to know._ ’

 

‘ _I hope you know I’m not being sarcastic. You, the language man, could probably do it._ ’

 

There was banging on the door and Ahk opened it to reveal Kah holding a shopping bag.

 

“Here.” He said, shoving the bag into Ahk’s hands. “Go get a shower.”

 

Ahk looked in the bag, it contained fancy looking bottles.

 

“You bought me shampoo.” Ahk stated.

 

“Hey, if you don’t want to use that or the generic hotel stuff that has no smell whatsoever?” Kah shot back.

 

“Point taken.” Ahk took one of the bottles out. “But you do know we can’t take these back home with us right?”

 

“Who cares, it was like £7 for all of them. Now go get a shower or I’ll take them back.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going.” Once in the bathroom Ahk opened the bottles to see what they smelt like. They were good. A lot better than the hotel’s stuff.

 

Kah had even gotten Ahk rose scent, his favourite. This day was on the up and up.

 

Once he had showered and dried Ahk realised there was something else in the bag. A jar of moisturiser (they couldn’t fit any in their liquid bag), a bottle of golden nail polish and a small bottle of perfume. The perfume was also rose scent. Ahk laughed, Kah was honestly being nice for a change. He finished in the bathroom and found Kah sat on his bed, sorting through Ahk’s new clothes.

 

“I was thinking of the crop top.” Ahk said.

 

“At 0°?”

 

“I can wear my coat over it when I’m outside!”

 

“Fine.” Kah dug the crop top out and put it aside. “And the trousers-”

 

“The grey jeans.” Ahk said quickly. Kah nodded and put them aside.

 

Ahk sat down on Kah’s bed, resting his back on Kah’s side, opened the bottle of nail polish and painted his nails.

 

“What are you planning on doing tonight?” Ahk asked.

 

“I’ve got some plans.” Kah replied, texting. “No alcohol, I know.”

 

“Good.” Ahk said, finishing painting. “Close that bottle for me.” Ahk shook his hands, waiting for them to dry. He glanced at the clock to see it was only 1:30pm.

 

“There you go, I cut the tags for for you, I assume you weren’t planning on returning them.” Kah said suddenly, pushing the clothes towards Ahk.

 

“Well I can’t know even if I was.” Ahk muttered, taking the clothes and disappearing into the bathroom to pull them on. As he did so he was struck by a thought. What about those bruises from archery on his arm? That’ll detract from the look he was going for. Although, Ahk then thought, with Attila being that good at archery he’s probably had them in droves.

 

That was when Ahk had another thought. He only had beaten up trainers to wear. That kind of ruined his nice look. He supposed his converses looked the least worse, though they still looked kinda bad. Ahk sighed and instead decided to focus on his makeup before worrying about them.

 

He managed to do everything except his eyes.

 

Ahk looked at the clock to see it was 2:30pm and fuck, he was nervous. So nervous he was having trouble keeping his hand still. He barely managed to not fuck up his eyebrows.

 

“Kaaaah.” Ahk whined. “Kah, can you do my eyes for me pleeease.”

 

Kah scowled but lent closer, plucking up the pallet Ahk was holding.

 

“Just the g-”

 

“Gold, I know.”

 

Kah then set about completing Ahk’s makeup, only once nearly poking him in the eye with the mascara.

 

“If you want the waterline, do it yourself, bitch.” Kah grumbled. Ahk shook his head. He instead put on his lipstick (gold) and sprayed the setting spray.

 

Brushing his hair, spraying some of the perfume and putting his rings and bangles in place it suddenly became 2:55pm.

 

Ahk’s breathing started to pick up as his anxiety kicked in.

 

“Hey, you’ll be fine.” Kah said. “Any issues ring me and I’ll come and throw him out a window.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Ahk took a deep breath and put on his shoes. “Alright, I’m ready.” He pulled his coat on and unplugged his phone. A message from Attila had come through a couple of minutes ago. Ahk started to panic again. What if he’s cancelled? What if he can’t make it? Ahk very slowly inputted the text into Google Translate, panicking all the way.

 

‘ _Hi, I’m outside!_ ’ Ahk sighed in relief and texted back.

 

‘ _Okay, I’m on my way down!_ ’

 

“He’s here.” Ahk said. He put his phone in his pocket and started to wring his hands together.

 

“I’m going to walk you down.” Kah looked him up and down. “You don’t look… horrible.”

 

“I actually think that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

 

“Don’t get use to it.” Kah muttered. “And just… be really careful, okay. Being gay is legal here but it is apparently still ‘heavily frowned upon’.”

 

“I will be.”

 

“And be careful with him, don’t go anywhere where there isn’t other people. If he does anything try and hit him, although looking at you I’d just recommend running away. He could easily kill you with a single punch, and he looks like he’d do that too.”

 

“He’s not going to do anything, he knows I’m asexual aromantic.”

 

“He what?” Kah exclaimed. “You told him? Why would you do that? Have you seen this man? He looks terrifying. Why would you trust him with that?”

 

“You look terrifying, why would I trust you with anything? I trust him, why shouldn’t I, he doesn’t scare me.” When Kah opened his mouth to say something Ahk beat him to it. “And I told him to keep going, he didn’t know that and ask me out regardless.”

 

“Ahk.” Kah then said. “Do not tell him your trans, you don’t know him or what he’ll do-”

 

“I know, I’m not daft.” Ahk snapped.

 

“Well you could of fooled me, you’ve been pretty daft when it comes to him.” Kah said.

 

“I reckon he’d be fine with it.” Ahk mused.

 

“But you don’t know. Just, don’t, okay.”

 

“Fine.”

 

They left the hotel and Ahk peered down the street and caught sight of Attila. He was wearing a long parka and dark blue jeans which Ahk huffed with laughter at when he noticed they were cuffed. Repping that bi status. As Ahk got closer he also noticed that Attila’s hair was also down, thought it did contain a few very small plaits dotted around. It, again, looked very soft.

 

Attila looked up from his phone and broke into a smile.

 

“Сәлеметсіз бе.” Ahk tried to say hello. He hoped it was hello. He hoped it was in Kazakh.

 

Attila laughed and repeated the phrase. It meant something then.

 

Before Ahk managed to get any closer, Kah barged past him to loom over Attila.

 

“Kah, don’t.” Ahk tried.

 

“I swear, if you do anything to harm him I will make your death as agonising as humanly possible.” He hissed.

 

Attila blinked in alarm. He didn’t understand what Kah said he seemed to understand Kah’s tone as he nodded.

 

Kah stepped back and turned to Ahk. “Ring me if you need anything. And remember we have to get to the airport for at least 7 tomorrow morning.”

 

Ahk nodded and Kah zipped up his coat.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” He said and strode off down the street.

 

Ahk sighed and turned to Attila. “Sorry about that.” He then pulled out his phone. ‘ _Sorry about that._ ’ He then tapped out ‘ _w_ _hat plans do we have?_ ’

 

‘ _Have you ever been ice skating?_ ’

 

* * *

 

Ahk had, indeed, been ice skating before. But that didn’t mean he was any good at it. He had been a couple times back when he actually had local friends other than his brother. That was a long time ago. A very long time ago now that Ahk thinks about it.

 

They had gotten the bus to the local ice arena and whilst Ahk had chosen to take the aisle seat he still clambered over Attila to peer out the window. He didn’t think Attila minded much thought.

 

Once they arrived Ahk managed to pull the skates and stood up. He took a step forwards and wobbled. Attila appeared by his side and grinned. He slotted a coin into a locker and Ahk shoved his trainers in there. Attila shrugged his coat off and stored his own things in the locker.

 

He was wearing a light purple plaid shirt underneath. It was tight. The buttons were straining. And he had even rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Attila said something and Ahk realised his was staring. He looked up and realised the locker was still open. Attila tapped Ahk’s coat and swung the locker door back and forth. Ah, Ahk gets it now. He took his coat off and he heard Attila breath sharply.

 

Ahk blushed as he stored the coat away. Attila shook his head, dragging his eyes away from Ahk and closed the locker.

 

Ahk self-consciously rubbed the bruises on his arm and Attila glanced down at them. Ahk mimed archery and Attila laughed. He then kissed his fingertips and rested them on a non-bruised part of Ahk’s arm. Ahk blushed as scorching heat went shooting around his body, coming directly from that one location.

 

Once Attila took his hand away Ahk grinned and tried to walk but when he nearly cockled over Attila held out his hand which Ahk took immediately. Attila helped Ahk to the rink and Ahk stepped onto it. Okay, you can do this, Ahk thought. Just like riding a bike, you know how to not fall over.

 

He skated forward and smiled at Attila as he skated past him. Attila beamed and gave him a thumbs up.

 

The rink wasn’t very full and Attila turned around to skate backwards as he watched Ahk.

 

They had managed to get the whole way around before there was a fall. It wasn’t Ahk though. And it wasn’t so much as a direct fall as Attila skating backwards into the barriers.

 

“Oh, are you alright?” Attila slowed to a stop and steadied himself on the barrier.

 

Attila laughed and picked himself up.

 

“Hmm, you should be careful,” Ahk said. “Don’t go getting distracted by all this.” He waved his hand across his body and Attila laughed again. He lent forward and said something in a low and husky voice. Ahk blushed heavily and Attila pulled back, laughing once more. He held his hand out again and Ahk took it again.

 

They carried on skating and Ahk did not fall over, though that may have been because he kept grabbing hold of Attila every time he so much as wobbled.

 

Eventually, when the big clock said it was quarter to 5 and Ahk’s stomach rumbled did he pat Attila’s shoulder and got off by the nearest door. Attila followed him.

 

Ahk mimed eating and Attila nodded.

 

They changed out of their skates and put their coats on. Attila said something as Ahk zipped his up and Ahk could roughly guess what he said.

 

“Yeah, it’s disappointing I’ve got to cover this, but it’s even worse that you’ve got to cover that.” Ahk said, nodding towards Attila’s torso.

 

Once they stepped outside it became clear it was definitely colder than before. Ahk shivered as they stood at the bus stop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Attila make a movement but stopped. Ahk glanced at him to see his arm half outstretched, he was going to half-hug him but stopped before he actually touched Ahk in any sort of intimate way.

 

Fuck, hug. That’s what he wanted, even half a hug. Ahk leant against Attila’s side. He was wearing that cologne again. It was nice.

 

Attila slowly wrapped his arm around Ahk, rubbing up and down Ahk’s arm in an attempt to keep him warm. Ahk sighed his satisfaction and closed his eyes.

 

The bus came and they arrived back in the city centre soon enough.

 

 _'I know a good place to get something to eat._ ’ Attila texted. ‘ _You do not have any preference do you?_ ’

 

‘ _No, I’m good with anything. Lead the way._ ’ Ahk sent back.

 

It was a cafe and the woman behind the counter seemed to know Attila. She said something brightly and Attila nodded. She smiled and led them further into the cafe to a secluded table near the back. She then winked, said something and disappeared. Attila blushed and Ahk wondered what she said.

 

They settled down at the table.

 

‘ _What do you recommend?_ ’ Ahk asked. Attila glanced at his phone before laying a menu out in front of Ahk. He then wrote something into his phone and span it around in front of Ahk. There was a photo of a bowl of something on the screen. It was titled ‘Kuurdak’ and Attila tapped the menu to where Ahk assumed it was.

 

Ahk nodded and when the woman came back Attila ordered. The woman jotted it down suddenly pulled out of the pocket of her apron. She said something and Ahk realised the thing was a candle. Oh, that was meant to be a romantic gesture? Ahk looked back at Attila and shook his head very slightly. The idea of this date being romantic made him rather uncomfortable- ah, this was probably a squish and not a crush? Hmm, Ahk would really need to actually speak to Attila to explain that.

 

Attila seemed to have noticed Ahk’s movement and said something, waving his hand. The woman sighed, said something and put the candle away. She then brightly chirped something, tapped his notebook and disappeared.

 

‘ _Sorry about that._ ’ Ahk text. ‘ _I’m just not very comfortable with stuff like that._ ’

 

‘ _This is not a problem. She is over happy I am on a date._ ’ Attila messaged back.

 

The woman reappeared and put a couple of can of coke on the table.

 

‘ _I ordered cola._ ’ Attila messaged.

 

‘ _Yay, my favourite._ ’ Ahk sent. ‘ _That sounded really sarcastic, it’s not, it’s genuinely my favourite._ ’

 

Attila laughed and Ahk suddenly snapped a photo. Attila frowned slightly and Ahk cocked his head to the side and smirked. Once he heard Attila laugh again Ahk reversed the camera and took a selfie. That should keep Octavius happy.

 

Then Ahk got an idea. He got up and went to the opposite side of the table. He wiggled his phone. Selfie time.

 

Attila seemed to understand what he wanted as he made a movement to get up but then decided instead to push his chair back from the table and gesture to his lap.

 

Ahk took a split second to decide, his heart rate shooting up, and he settled in Attila’s lap.

 

He directed his camera towards them and Ahk was pleasant surprised to see that he wasn’t blushing for once. The same couldn’t be said about Attila. His face was bright red and when Ahk glanced down he saw Attila’s hands fidgeting before he eventually shoved them down by the sides of the chair.

 

Ahk smiled and angled the camera again. He then threw up the peace sign and took the photo. He then saw Attila lean forward. Once he stopped moving Ahk took another photo.

 

There was a sound which drew their attention. The woman was hide behind some glasses and Attila cried something.

 

Ahk got up and retook his seat as the woman shot them a thumbs up and disappeared into the kitchen.

 

They quickly settled back into conversation, mainly about what shows and movies they enjoyed, until their food arrived.

 

 _'It's not Kazakh food, it's from Kyrgyzstan, but it's good, especially here._ ’ Arystanbek text.

 

Ahk nodded and tried it. Attila was right, it was good. And he was pretty sure it was lamb.

 

Once they’d finished Ahk took out his wallet but Attila waved his hand, indicating for him to put it away.

 

“You should let me pay.” Ahk said, briefly forgetting they didn’t understand each other. However, Attila seemed to have understood what he was getting at and shook his head, waving his hand until Ahk put his wallet away. Once they had paid (the woman had tried to insist something but Attila had blushed and shook his head repeatedly until she stopped) they left and Attila text Ahk something.

 

‘ _I also thought we could go to the arcade, if you wanted to._ ’

 

Ahk nodded and stepped closer to Attila, slipping his arm around one of Attila’s. It was much too cold to text a response.

 

Once they reached the arcade Ahk pulled out his phone and checked the weather. -3° and a 98% chance of snow!

 

He also took this time to send Octavius that selfie he had taken of himself. ‘ _Your boy is on a date._ ’ (This was rather hard as he couldn’t entirely feel his fingers).

 

‘ _Air hockey?_ ’ Came a suggestion from Attila.

 

‘ _Okay, but just know I will destroy you._ ’

 

Air hockey was in fact, something which Ahk was good at. Thankfully. He didn’t think he would be able to stand being terrible at the third activity.

 

Ahk grinned and the machine activated. Almost instantly Ahk hit the puck. It ricocheted off the side and entered the goal. Ahk whooped and grinned again. Attila smiled and put the puck back on the table.

 

The match went smoothly, expect for when the puck went flying off the machine. It skidded under another machine and disappeared. Attila knelt down and tried to reach under the machine. He pulled back and shook his head. Ahk joined him on the floor and shone his phone’s torch. Ah, it was right at the back. Ahk pocketed his phone and patted Attila’s shoulder. He then positioned himself correctly and gripped the machine. He pulled and lifted it into the air. Attila let out a low whistle and quickly reached under the machine to collect the puck. Once Attila was clear Ahk dropped the machine, where it hit the ground with a loud bang. Ahk grinned nervously. Attila laughed loudly and returned to the air hockey. Taking advantage of Ahk’s split second absence, Attila hit the puck and scored.

 

“Cheater.” Ahk grumbled as he started to play again.

 

In the end Ahk managed to win 9-4. Ahk could live with that.

 

They left the air hockey and Ahk got distracted by the claw machines. They had terrible looking knock-offs of the Avengers. The awful Captain America really stood out for him.

 

“I am getting that.” Ahk announced. He slotted a coin and tried to grab it.

 

He didn’t grab it.

 

Attila said something and pointed to the Captain America. Ahk nodded and Attila put a coin in. As he tried to hook the doll Ahk noticed that he had his tongue stuck out a little bit. Like how a cat does. It was cute.

 

Attila suddenly chirped and Ahk looked at the machine. Attila had managed to hook one of the claws around the doll’s belt. I mean technically he won.

 

Ahk beamed as Attila passed him the terrifying looking Captain America doll.

 

They then continued through the arcade, stopping at several other games (and, on Ahk’s request, taking a lot more photos). They had managed to rack up several tickets by the time of closing.

 

‘ _How many do we have?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

‘ _57_ _!_ ’

 

‘ _And with 57 tickets we can get…?_ ’

 

‘ _A bar of chocolate_.’

 

‘ _Awesome._ ’

 

So they exchanged their tickets and left the arcade with their bar of chocolate.

 

As they got out Ahk discovered it was snowing. Oh.

 

Ahk stepped away from Attila to go further into the street. He lifted his head and raised his hands. Snowflakes landed on him and he watched in fascination as they melted.

 

Attila appeared by his side, that soft look on his face. He then tapped something out on his phone.

 

‘ _Did you want to hear me play guitar?_ ’

 

Ahk lowered his hand and nodded.

 

Attila then offered his hand. Ahk took it.

 

Attila led him through the streets, the snow catching in his hair and swirling around them.

 

They passed the bar and down a nearby street. They eventually stopped next to some houses. Attila mumbled something and pointed to one of the houses. He then drummed his fingers against his side and Ahk guessed he was inviting him in.

 

Like.

 

Inside his house.

 

Oh.

 

Ahk exhaled, his breath getting lost, mixed up the snow. Then he squeezed Attila’s hand and nodded. Attila chirped again and led him to a house. Or rather a flat, as opening the door revealed stairs.

 

The living room didn’t have as much stuff as Ahk would have expected. There was some magazines strew across the table, a couple of bookshelves full of books and DVDs. There was an old-looking acoustic guitar in the corner of the room, just opposite a tall plant. There was also several photographs lining the room.

 

Attila said something and disappeared into the kitchen. He quickly reappeared shaking a box of what had to be tea. Ahk nodded and Attila disappeared again.

 

Ahk took the opportunity to continue looking around the living room. There was a laptop lying on the floor under the TV, next to a PS3.

 

There was also… swords? on the wall? Ahk almost reached out to see if they were real but stopped himself before he could accidentally damage them.

 

There was also a big whiteboard on the wall. Ahk couldn’t read anything that was written on it, but most of the points were already ticked off, the last one being what Ahk assumed was this date. It had “3:00” as the label and contained something which vaguely looked like Ahk’s name in the comment. It was also followed by several exclamation marks.

 

Suddenly feeling very awkward (should he sit down or what?) Ahk instead took out his phone and was shocked to see it had just gone 10:00pm. He hadn’t been keeping an eye on the time whilst he had been talking with Attila.

 

He’d also not even opened the response Octavius had sent him.

 

‘ _Wooh! Alright Ahk! Although, that photo just has you in it. Do I get to see the guy or are you actually just joshing me about being on a date?_ ’

 

‘ _I can guarantee you I’m not joshing you._ ’ Ahk text back. ‘ _Here, even._ ’ Then he sent one of the photos he had taken of them in the arcade.

 

Octavius saw it immediately and started typing. And typing. And typing. And even more typing.

 

Attila came back into the room with two mugs and his coat off. He set them down and gestured to the sofa. Ahk blushed and sat down. Attila then patted the radiator before disappearing back into the kitchen. The heating should kick in soon.

 

Ahk’s phone buzzed just as Attila reappeared now holding a carton of milk and a bag of sugar.

 

‘ _Ahk… he looks terrifying._ ’ Was all Octavius had put.

 

Ahk frowned, locked his phone and put it away. He then added a bit of milk and a spoonful of sugar and picked the mug up to keep his hands warm.

 

Attila picked up the guitar and sat down on the other end of the sofa. He plucked some of the strings and grinned rather nervously. Ahk smiled and nodded with as much encouragement as he could.

 

At that Attila took a deep breath and strummed the guitar. The sound of the guitar filled the flat and Ahk drank his tea.

 

It was a simple melody, nothing that Ahk had heard before.

 

The room started to heat up as the radiators kicked in. Ahk put his mug on the table and took his coat off. Attila looked up from the guitar as the movement caught his eye. Ahk smiled and Attila quickly looked back at the guitar, blushing. Ahk laughed quietly and settled further back into the sofa.

 

It was then Attila started to sing. It was a slow song, going along with the melody.

 

Ahk closed his eyes as he listened. Was it a lullaby?

 

Ahk opened his eyes again to watch Attila. He smiled as he watched the other man play.

 

Attila finished the song and looked back to Ahk. He beamed as Ahk clapped slowly. It was warm, he was full and comfy and that music was very relaxing. He was rather tired now.

 

Attila put the guitar away and picked up his mug of tea. He smiled again and Ahk moved over the sofa to lean against Attila. He look up as Attila drank and Ahk’s heartbeat sped up as he watched Attila’s throat move.

 

Huh?? Seriously??? Throat? Why is he picking up on that?

 

Should he do something? It seems like he should do something. Kiss him? Something more? No, he can’t do more, for multiple reasons. Having sex means Ahk would have to take his clothes off, he would have to come out as trans, and no matter how comfortable he is with Attila, he did think Kah had a point. He didn’t really know him, or what he’d do. And anyway, he’d never even had sexual desires before, perhaps that isn’t something he should just dive straight into.

 

But still… he wanted to do something.

 

Ahk lifted his head up and Attila looked at him. Ahk then took hold of Attila’s mug and put it on the table. He then returned to his spot and Attila raised a hand and rested it gently on Ahk’s cheek. Ahk sighed and lent into it. They stayed like that for several seconds before Ahk raised his head, leant forward and kissed Attila.

 

Or at least, he tried to.

 

He didn’t think it could be classed as a kiss any more than a mouth-to-mouth handshake could be.

 

He felt Attila huff with laughter and cupped Ahk’s jaw before kissing him back.

 

That helped. It became soft and warm and sent sparks flying through Ahk’s body.

 

Ahk moved to a more comfortable position. That involved sitting on Attila’s lap.

 

Attila made a noise but Ahk couldn’t figure out exactly what. Still, he didn’t back off. Instead Attila moved his hand further around Ahk, settling on Ahk’s neck.

 

Ahk lifted his own hands and tangled his fingers in Attila’s hair. Ahk tried to follow Attila’s lead as much as possible. At least it didn’t feel like a handshake any more.

 

Eventually they both pulled back to breath. Attila rested his head against Ahk’s and whispered something, a question. Ahk guessed he was asking how he was. Ahk nodded.

 

“And how are you?” Ahk breathed. Attila took a second before nodding too. He then laughed quietly and kissed Ahk again.

 

After a while Attila’s hands left Ahk’s head and went instead to his midriff. Ahk let out a sound of satisfaction at the touch. Eventually Attila’s hands started to slide up Ahk’s back, underneath his shirt and- nope his binder was there.

 

Ahk pulled back sharply and Attila let go immediately. He said something frantically which Ahk assumed were apologies. Ahk sighed and took hold of Attila’s hands. He placed them on his head and nodded. Attila gazed up at Ahk and nodded back. Keep your hands here.

 

And with that Ahk lent down again to kiss him.

 

Ahk didn’t know how long they carried on like that for. A few minutes? 5? 10? Ahk figured he must have had a sudden improvement when he started to hear Attila whine into his mouth. Ahk felt a strange feeling in his stomach every time he heard that noise and all he knew was that he wanted to hear it again.

 

This was actually really really nice.

 

That was until it was interrupted by Ahk’s phone ringing.

 

Ahk pulled away to scowl at the phone which was half sticking out his coat pocket. He was almost tempted to leave it but he knew only one person would be ringing him and that one person would not stop.

 

He fished his phone out and answered the call. Attila’s hands went from his head to settling around his shoulders.

 

“Hello-”

 

“Ahk, where the FUCK ARE YOU?” Ahk jerked away from the phone as he heard Kah shouting down it. And he must have been loud because even Attila jumped.

 

“Fuck, calm down, I’m still with Attila, cool it will you.” Ahk shot back, though unlike his brother he didn’t shout.

 

“Ahk, where exactly are you?” Kah didn’t shout this time but Ahk knew he was barely restraining himself.

 

“We’re-” Ahk couldn’t exactly say where they actually were, he’s pretty sure Kah would kill them both. “We’ve just left a pub, and we’re a couple of streets away from it, making our way back onto you know, that big main street.” He lied.

 

“Are you on your way back?”

 

“Yes, we are.”

 

“Then hurry up, we have to get up at like 5:30 tomorrow you know.”

 

“I know, I won’t be to long.”

 

Kah didn’t even respond. He just ended the call.

 

Ahk sighed and slumped forward against Attila.

 

“I gotta go.” Ahk mumbled into Attila’s chest.

 

Attila patted his back and let go as Ahk stood up. He sighed and pulled his coat on as Attila went to grab his.

 

Once they left the flat Ahk discovered that it was snowing even harder. He shivered and Attila pulled him back inside. He raised a finger and disappeared back up the stairs. He quickly returned with another coat and threw it around Ahk’s shoulders. Ahk gave him a shaky thumbs up and grabbed hold of it to keep it secure around him.

 

Then they ventured back outside.

 

Attila then seemed to unwrap something which Ahk quickly figured out was the chocolate bar they had won. He broke it in half and offered it to Ahk. Ahk opened his mouth and Attila placed the bar inside. It took all of Ahk’s resolve to not close his mouth with Attila’s fingers still inside. Attila ate his own bit and offered his hand again, which Ahk took.

 

They continued to walk until they arrived on the street which Ahk had lied to Kah about being near. Hey, his lie was only like, what 15 minutes ahead of the truth.

 

It was then that Ahk decided to brave the cold and let go of holding the coat. He pulled his phone out, ignored the several texts from Kah and opened his and Attila’s conversation.

 

‘ _Thank you for today, I’ve really enjoyed it._ ’

 

Attila squeezed his hand as he read it.

 

‘ _I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time._ ’ The Attila sent: ‘ _Have you ever seen the snow first?_ ’

 

‘ _This was the first time I’ve seen snow. When it last snowed in Cairo I was actually in Kenya._ ’

 

Attila laughed as he read that.

 

They carried on down the street until Ahk spotted the hotel. Okay, he made the decision to ignore Kah again.

 

The hotel was just ahead of them. If this went badly Ahk could easily sprint to the hotel. And besides, Ahk would really like to see Attila again, he couldn’t help it if he was in fact, daft around the other man.

 

Ahk let go of Attila’s hand and texted.

 

‘ _And I’m sorry about back then, when I reacted badly._ ’ Ahk texted. Then he took a deep breath. ‘ _I_ _t’s just you were going to run into my binder._ ’

 

‘ _That was my fault, I did too much. And transgender? That’s cool!_ ’ Attila then beamed and gave him a thumbs up.

 

Ahk exhaled in relief and retook Attila’s hand. ‘ _Thank you._ ’ Hah, Kah was wrong.

 

They stopped outside the hotel.

 

‘ _I really liked spending time with you._ ’ Attila messaged.

 

‘ _And I with you._ ’

 

‘ _So I was wondering, if you maybe would like to keep our time going, as a long-distance thing?_ ’ Attila shuffled and drummed his fingers against his phone as Ahk read that.

 

‘ _A very long-distance._ ’ Ahk text back.

 

‘ _Too far?_ ’

 

Ahk smiled and shook his head. ‘ _W_ _e can try it and see how it goes, if that’s what you want._ ’

 

Attila nodded frantically and Ahk laughed.

 

‘ _Then it’s settled. Though there are some things I feel like I should explain, but I really need to do that verbally more than anything._ ’ Ahk send back. Wow, he actually had a boyfriend.

 

‘ _Is it oriented aromantic asexual? That’s what you tried to tell me before?_ ’

 

Ahk blinked in slight alarm. Wow, he kind of didn’t expect Attila to know the term. ‘ _That’s right, I’m oriented aroace, maybe angled aroace would fit better, I don’t know. I didn’t expect you to know about that, especially not after the garbled mess I sent last time._ ’

 

Attila shrugged, ‘ _T_ _hat text did take me a time to decipher. I have a friend in Czechia who was that exact same. It’s not romantic feelings for you._ ’

 

‘ _At the moment, yeah… Is that a problem?_ ’

 

‘ _I would still like to try if you would._ ’

 

Ahk beamed and text back. ‘ _S_ _o would I!_ ’

 

Attila said something and bounced in excitement. Ahk giggled and rested his head against Attila’s shoulder until they passed.

 

‘ _What time do you leave tomorrow?_ ’ Attila then messaged, a huge smile still on his face.

 

‘ _Our plane leaves at 9:35am, so we’re planning to leave for the airport for around 7am ish._ ’

 

Attila nodded. ‘ _I’d like to be here to see you off._ ’

 

‘ _You don’t need to._ ’ Ahk text.

 

‘ _No, my colleagues can cover for me at work. I’ll be here at 7._ ’

 

Ahk beamed and text back. ‘ _Great! I’d absolutely love to see you again before I leave!! Though I do really need to go now._ ’

 

‘ _So would I!_ ’ Attila beamed himself and seemed to vibrate with excitement.

 

Then Ahk shrugged off Attila’s coat. He handed it back to Attila and smiled. Attila smiled back and quickly glanced down the street. As did Ahk.

 

It was empty.

 

And visibility was low.

 

Attila leant forward and Ahk moved to meet him. Their kiss was short and against the freezing air, felt scorching hot.

 

They pulled away and Ahk sighed and stepped back.

 

Ahk then slowly started to walk to the hotel. He waved and Attila waved back. Ahk didn’t take his eyes off Attila and to pay for that Ahk accidentally walked into the side of the hotel.

 

Ahk rubbed his head and Attila raised a hand in concern, though his shoulders were shaking with laughter. Ahk laughed himself and eventually entered the hotel. Once he lost sight of Attila he sighed and smiled to himself. Then he shook his head and headed up to his hotel room.

 

As soon as he knocked Kah swung the door open, a look of fury on his face.

 

“Hi!” Ahk chirped, stepping past his brother and entering the room, thinking how he could defuse the situation. The clock said it was 11:30pm. Ahk couldn’t really blame Kah for being angry about this. “Look what I got.” He then said, pulling out the knock-off Captain America doll.

 

This has the desired effect.

 

“Holy shit, what the fuck is that?” Kah squinted as he looked at the doll. “Is that… Captain America?”

 

“Yeah, isn’t he great.” Ahk grinned and threw Kah the doll. “I’m going to get ready for bed.”

 

“Okay.” Kah muttered, still looking at the doll. “Oh,” his head shot up. “You’re late!”

 

“Yeah…” Ahk laughed. “I was surprised to see the time too.”

 

“Fine.” Kah grumbled. “Did you have a good time? What did you do?”

 

“Yes, he was very nice and it was a very enjoyable day. We did ice skating, getting food, spent some time in the arcade,” Ahk said. “And went to a bar.” He then lied. “What did you do?” He then entered the bathroom and started to take off his makeup.”

 

“I met up with that drummer.” Came Kah’s voice. “Oh and I accidentally wandered into the dog club in the park again.”

 

“‘Accidentally’?”

 

“Okay, it might not have been an accident.”

 

Ahk laughed and brushed his teeth.

 

“Then I came back here and packed my stuff.” Kah continued. “Then I waited for you. I got so bored I actually started to pack some of your stuff. Oh.”

 

Ahk jumped as Kah suddenly appeared in the middle.

 

“Pack your damn suitcase before you go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write romance the same way im writing Kazakhstan in this. with a ton of research


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he's the last chapter, I hope I got someone to join this canoe with me ^^
> 
> So the next thing which I should be uploaded is the next chapter of my Star Wars AU so hopefully that won't be too long, just another 20 years aha (I also have a Eurovision AU in the works lmao (and maybe a sequel planned lmao))
> 
> Anyway, as always, enjoy!

The alarm went off.

 

Ahk groaned and buried his head further under the covers.

 

This did not stop the alarm.

 

There was a bang and the alarm stopped.

 

That was good.

 

Back to sleep.

 

The covers suddenly disappeared and Ahk yelped.

 

“Be quite.” Kah hissed. “It’s time to get up.”

 

Ahk groaned again and lifted himself up.

 

“s’Time?” Ahk mumbled, rubbing the Captain America doll which he had kept in his bed.

 

“5.”

 

“2 hours?”

 

“We have to do something before we go.”

 

“Wha?”

 

“Get dressed.” Kah said. “We need to go out.”

 

* * *

 

It was still snowing.

 

“It’s cold, Kah.”

 

“Well you wanted to come here.” Then Kah jerked his head and started down the street. Ahk hurried to catch up.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You said you wanted to come here to say you’ve been to Asia, as an excuse for throwing a dart at a map, right.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Well.” Kah said. “We haven’t crossed the river to the east shore.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Ahk. This side is Europe.”

 

“... What?!”

 

“The west side of the river is European. The east is Asian.” Kah explained.

 

Ahk stared at him. “You’re having me on.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“So you’re telling me, we have been, in this Central Asian country, in Europe this entire time?”

 

“Technically, yes.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“I figured you’d react like that.” Kah said. “That’s why we’re going across the river.”

 

The street was dead as they crossed the bridge, but the first hints of daylight were filling the sky.

 

“I can’t believe we were in Europe that whole time.” Ahk cried. “Thanks for telling me, I can’t believe you care enough.”

 

“Like I’d care for you.” Kah scoffed. “It’s just when you found out you would just whine about for ages. I’m just saving myself the earache.”

 

“Sure, whatever you say, Kah.”

 

They crossed the bridge and Ahk jumped into a snowbank.

 

“Hey look, now we’re in Asia.” Ahk cheered.

 

“Yeah, and do you know what else.” Kah said.

 

“What?” Ahk turned to his brother. And got a snowball in the face for his troubles.

 

“That’s for dragging me to this fucking place.” Then Kah hit him again. “And that’s for getting back at like midnight last night.”

 

“Gah, it’s cold!” Ahk cried.

 

“Yeah, that’s cause it’s fucking snow!” Then Kah pushed Ahk into the snowbank.

 

“D-don’t be such a dick, Kah.” Ahk chattered. He shivered and managed to pick himself up.

 

“Right, Let’s get back to the hotel.” Kah said, turning to leave.

 

Eh? No way they were leaving without Ahk retaliating.

 

Ahk built a snowball and aimed it at Kah. He threw it, but unfortunately Kah turned around at the exact same time. He jerked back and the snowball went sailing by. And hit a lady walking by instead.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry-” Ahk started to say. He had also knocked a cup of coffee out of her hands and onto her clothes.

 

The lady looked up and Ahk suddenly realised it was the clerk who he had talked to in the sports shop before Kah had destroyed a display. What was it? Isond?

 

“I am really really sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Ahk tried to apologise but Isond suddenly stiffened as she realised who they were.

 

“You!” She shouted. “You made me lose my job.”

 

“What? I- oh no- I’m-” Ahk stopped as he noticed that the clothes the coffee had spilt on was a white blouse. “I’MREALLYSORRYFORHITTINGYOUWITHASNOWBALLANDFORMYBROTHERGETTINGYOUFIRED- Oh would you look at that, we have to go and catch our flight. Bye!” And with that he grabbed Kah and pushed him away from the scene as fast as he could.

 

“And so concludes our trip to Asia.” Kah said once they were back over the bridge.

 

“Shut up, I feel really bad.” Ahk groaned. “And you should too.”

 

“But I don’t, so what are you going to do about it.”

 

“You’re an absolute jerk, you know that.”

 

* * *

 

It was about 6:55am when they finally checked out the hotel. Ahk was sure the staff was glad to see them gone.

 

“‘Some time between 7-7:30’.” Kah grunted as they stood outside the hotel waiting for their taxi.

 

Ahk looked up and down the street, anxiety pickling in his stomach.

 

It was about 10 past when Attila came skidding around the corner. Ahk smiled and waved and Attila broke into a beam. He hurried over to them and stopped just before them, doubled over and panted hard. Had he ran over? He was wearing his work overalls underneath his parker.

 

Attila straightened up and said something before snapping and pulled his phone out.

 

‘ _I'm sorry to be late, I thought I might miss you._ ’

 

‘ _I’m glad you didn’t._ ’ Ahk text back. ‘ _Oh, I don’t think I’ve actually introduced you to my brother._ ’ He then text. He turned to Kah and gestured for him to come over from where he was leaning against the hotel.

 

“Kah, this is Attila.” Ahk said.

 

“I know.” Kah sighed.

 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t actually know who you are.” Ahk shot back. He turned back to Attila and pointed at his brother. “My brother, Kah.” He said.

 

“Kah.” Attila repeated. He smiled, said something and held his hand out.

 

Kah looked at it in alarm for a split second before taking it and shaking.

 

Ahk clapped his hands together in joy. “Kah, now you have a friend.”

 

“I am going to murder both you and him if you keep going.” Kah growled and Ahk laughed.

 

Attila looked between the two a look of slight confusion on his face, though he was still smiling.

 

Kah huffed and stepped back to his original place at the hotel wall.

 

Attila yawned and Ahk realised that Attila actually looked really tired.

 

‘ _Did you get any sleep last night?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

‘ _I usually nap after work and before band, but I missed it yesterday._ ’

 

' _Ah, time ran away from us yesterday, otherwise we could have both got an early night._ _I’m absolutely shattered._ ’

 

‘ _How long is your flight?_ ’ Attila asked.

 

‘ _Well it took us about 21 hours to get here and that included a layover in Moscow._ ’

 

‘ _Unlucky you._ ’

 

‘ _It’s going to be an unlucky you when you come over._ ’

 

‘ _Is that a direct offer?_ ’

 

‘ _Absolutely, let me know when you can come down._ ’

 

‘ _Oh, I will._ ’

 

Ahk saw Kah walk by but took no notice, instead choosing to grin at Attila.

 

Though he did have to notice when Kah shouted. “Taxis here!”

 

Ahk sighed and opened his mouth to say something but Attila nodded before he could. He then hesitated before opening his arms. Ahk got the message immediately.

 

He all but dived at Attila and hugged him.

 

Yes.

 

This was like, the only thing he wanted.

 

And he was right.

 

Attila gave very good hugs.

 

“Ahk, come on, we gotta go.” Came Kah’s voice and for the second time today Ahk did not want to leave the warm cocoon he was wrapped in. A cocoon with strong arms pressing him to a solid chest.

 

It was only when Kah barked his name again did Ahk let go. He grinned and reached for his suitcase. Attila beat him to it and placed it in the open boot of the taxi next to Kah’s.

 

Ahk reached up to run his fingers through Attila’s hair to say thanks before the boot closed and Kah practically forced Ahk to get into the taxi.

 

Ahk waved through the window as the taxi pulled away. Attila waved back until Ahk lost sight of him as he was consumed by the falling snow.

 

The journey to the airport didn’t take very long and soon they had scanned in, gotten through security (okay, admittedly that part didn’t take ‘soon’) and sat in the rather empty lobby by 8:30am.

 

“So how did that whole experience go for you?” Kah asked.

 

“Quite wonderful.” Ahk muttered. “I have a boyfriend now.”

 

“You what?!” Kah exclaimed.

 

“I have a boyfriend now.” Ahk repeated. “What was the point of going on the date if we weren’t going to try if the date was good.”

 

“I can’t believe-” Kah spluttered. “How did you, the aromantic, get a boyfriend before me?”

 

“Well, I don’t know, perhaps if you actually asked Octavius out you might get somewhere.” Ahk responded.

 

At that Kah made an undignified squawking sound. “I don’t want Octavius as my boyfriend.”

 

“Well you could have fooled me.” Ahk said. “But relax, even if you did ask him out, I’m sure he’d say ‘no’.”

 

“Thanks, Ahk.”

 

“Because he doesn’t even like you as a friend.”

 

“Thanks, Ahk.”

 

Actually, speaking of Octavius.

 

Ahk opened their conversation.

 

‘ _Okay, I’m sorry I called him terrifying, that was rude of me, I just didn’t expect him to look like that. I hope you had a good time._ ’ Octavius had put several hours ago.

 

‘ _Apology accepted_.’ Ahk text back. ‘ _And yes, I did have a very good time. I even got a boyfriend out of it._ ’ He locked his phone and put it away. Octavius wouldn’t respond for a few more hours at least.

 

They bought porridge and coffee and 9:35am came and went; Air Astana flight to Moscow was delayed.

 

“I hate airports.” Kah grumbled.

 

It was 10:40am and Ahk’s phone dinged.

 

‘ _I hope your planes are good. Find me when you made me safe in Moscow._ ’ Attila text.

 

‘ _I’m still at the airport, our plane was delayed._ ’ Ahk messaged back.

 

‘ _Bleh, I hate airports._ ’

 

‘ _How’s work?_ ’ Ahk asked.

 

‘ _Fine. I’m on break now. Everyone covered for me disappearing. My colleagues and our customers!_ ’

 

‘ _Omg, I can’t even imagine my customers covering for me. They’d probably sell me out almost immediately._ ’

 

‘ _Poor you._ ’

 

‘ _Poor poor me._ ’

 

Then Kah hit him in the face.

 

“Ow, what the fuck?” Ahk snapped.

 

“Our plane’s boarding.” Kah said, pointing at the screen.

 

“You could have got my attention some other way.” Ahk muttered. He rubbed his nose. That did really hurt.

 

“Whatever, come on let’s go.”

 

Texting and dragging his suitcase and carrying his passport and boarding pass did not work. Ahk pocketed his phone until they were stood in the (rather short) line at the bottom of the stairs to the plane.

 

He had a message from both Attila and Octavius.

 

‘ _Woah, I’m super excited for you!!_ ’ Octavius had texted.

 

‘ _So am I.'_  Ahk texted. ‘ _And I think he understands my aromanticism._ ’

 

‘ _That’s amazing, Ahk. I’m really happy for you!_ ’

 

‘ _Anyway, our plane’s boarding, so I’ll text you when we get to Moscow for our FOURTEEN HOUR layover._ ’

 

‘ _Lmao, okay, have a safe flight._ ’ Octavius text.

 

‘ _Thanks, I hope I have one too._ ’ Then Ahk switched over to Attila’s message.

 

‘ _Do I expect this when I go to Cairo?_ ’ He had put.

 

‘ _Unfortunately but you know how it is._ ’ Ahk text back.

 

‘ _I can not imagine an international flight._ ’ Attila text. ‘ _I just traveled from Astana to Atyrau on one flight. When I went to Budapest, I just drove it._ ’

 

‘ _I’m sorry, you what?_ ’ Ahk may have made a sound out loud, as Kah gave him a funny look.

 

‘ _I drove down._ ’

 

‘ _You drove down? Like in a car?_ ’

 

‘ _No, push bike. Yes, by car._ ’

 

‘ _?? How long did that take? A week?_ ’

 

‘ _Eh, about 4 days._ ’

 

‘ _O.O_ ’ Ahk sent over. Then, as the queue started to move he sent over, ‘ _My plane is boarding now._ ’

 

They boarded the plane and after Ahk had managed to convince Kah to store his suitcase in the overhead compartment for him, Ahk sat down and continued to message Attila.

 

‘ _Ah, okay,_ ’ Attila had sent. ‘ _Hope you have a safe flight._ ’

 

‘ _I hope so too._ ’

 

‘ _Text me when you reach Moscow safely._ ’

 

‘ _I will, don’t worry._ ’

 

‘ _:)_ ’

 

Ahk smiled and put his phone onto airplane mode. Kah settled down next to him and buckled himself in.

 

“Wake me up when we reach Moscow.” He grunted.

 

“Of course I will, you’re in my way to get out.”

 

Kah huffed in slight laughter before closing his eyes.

 

Ahk looked out the window and watched the snow fall. The plane started to taxi and Kah’s head fell on Ahk’s shoulder. How did he already fall asleep?

 

Once the plane had taken off Ahk took out his phone to scroll through the photos he had taken. He smiled softly as he did so.

 

Reaching the end of the photos Ahk stored his phone away and glanced at Kah. Napping didn’t seem like a bad idea. He settled into his seat and closed his eyes, his head dropping onto Kah’s.

 

He enjoyed this holiday. He was very glad he came. He hoped Attila could manage to get to Cairo. But if not, Ahk thought as he felt himself dropping into sleep, he could always come back later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isond makes another cameo, this time to get her life ruined by Ahk on accident. I should really write her a nice and happy scene at some point.
> 
> And I hope yall enjoyed this, it was fun to write

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've got everything already written I can just schedule updates like, what every other day? Once a week? I don't know, I'll see how it goes, I might roll a dice to pick how many days in between. I'd say 2 at the shortest to give me some chances to touch-up and proof-read the next chapter before it goes up.
> 
> Idk, got any ideas?


End file.
